När minnena kommer tillbaks
by Cara Riddle
Summary: Fai går nu sista året på Hogwarts och utåt verkar allt vara bra, men vad händer när minnena från barndomen gör sig påminda. Vad händer när ingen älskar än och när livet inte längre har någon mening? Kan man leva endast på hatet?
1. Ett falskt leende

Tåget visslade och han vände sig om och såg röken komma upp ur skorstenen, han vände sig om mot de två personerna som stod framför honom, det ena var en man med blågråa ögon, grått midjelångt hår och blek hy, bredvid mannen stod en kvinna, med klarblåa ögon och blont midjelångt hår och ett varmt leende, de var de vackraste personerna han visste och de var hans föräldrar.  
"Du borde skynda dig på tåget nu" sa mannen som hette Jezebel, mannen som egentligen inte var hans far. Han ryste till när han tänkte på mannen som egentligen var hans far, Draco Malfoy. Han trängde undan minnena som han alltid gjorde.  
"Ja jag skall skynda mig" sa han och log mot honom och hans mor omfamnade honom.  
"Ha så roligt nu och skriv om det är något, du vet att vi allti…" började hans mor men stelnade till och han såg oroligt på henne och förstod snart varför, mannen som var hans riktiga far och hans mor före detta man hade kommit in på perrongen med Astoria sin nya fru och deras son.  
"Så det är Scorpius" sa Jezebel och såg på dem.  
"Mor är du okej?" frågade han lågt och hon vände sig mot honom och log.  
"Ja jag är okej, se så skynda dig på tåget nu så du inte missar ditt sista år på Hogwarts" sa hon och strök honom över kinden och han log.  
"Vi syns vid jul" sa han och tog upp sin koffert och gick mot tåget.  
"Ha det så roligt nu Fai" sa Jezebel och han kunde inte annat än att le när han steg på tåget. Han började leta efter en tom kupé. Han hittade snart en och steg in och la upp kofferten på hatthyllan och slog sig ner. Några människor gick förbi utanför och han var inte förvånad över att de undvek honom, de flesta människor gjorde det, mest berodde det på hans morfar. Fai såg ut över perrongen och studerade sin biologiska far med ilska i blicken. Han var fortfarande förvånad över att han levde, han såg hur Draco tog tag ett hårt grepp om Astorias arm och drog med henne därifrån och det verkade som hans ilska gick ut över henne i stället för hans mor. Hade det varit någon annan hade han tyckt synd om henne, men Astoria hade varit med Draco och slagit honom och hon hade antagligen varit med och slagit hans mor med. han hörde hur dörren åkte upp och vände sin blick in mot tåget och såg Scorpius stå där.  
"Kan jag sitta här? det är fullt över allt" sa han lågt och Fai visste inte vad han skulle säga, han nickade som svar och hans halvbror satte sig ner framför honom. Fai granskade honom, de var hyfsat lika förutom att Scorpius inte hade hans safirblåa ögon, precis som hans mor hade.  
"Jag är Scorpius" sa pojken lågt och såg på honom.  
"Jag vet" svarade Fai bara och kände hur tåget började rulla ut från stationen.  
"Du är hans barnbarn va?" frågade Scorpius och Fai såg på honom med en allvarlig blick.  
"Ja det är jag. Skall du ställa frågor hela resan?" sa Fai lite irriterat och Scorpius vek ner blicken. Egentligen var det väl inte hans fel men han kunde inte låta bli att ogilla Scorpius på grund av hans föräldrar, han undrade om Draco hade berättat för honom att han hade en halvbror.  
"Förlåt, jag var bara lite nyfiken" sa Scorpius och Fai bara fnös till svar och stirrade ut genom fönstret.  
"Din mor är lika gammal som min far, vet du om han var annorlunda förr?" sa Scorpius och Fai vände sin blick mot honom.  
"Annorlunda på vilket sätt?" frågade Fai.  
"Var han gladare? Snällare?" sa Scorpius tveksamt, och Fai förstod att Draco slog honom också.  
"Nej!" sa Fai kallt och reste sig upp, han lämnade kupén och gick mot toaletten. Han låste dörren noga och sjunk ner på golvet och tårarna började rinna och han kände hur han började skaka när minnena från Dracos sparkar och slag återvände, Fai visste att han var tvungen att minnas allt, annars skulle han aldrig kunna samla sig. Han vilade huvudet mot knäna och lät tårarna falla som han alltid gjorde när han var ensam. Han reste sig upp och mötte sin spegelbild, han såg på det blonda håret och de blåa ögonen, de smala kindbenen och den bleka hyn. Han vred på kranen och kallvatten strömmade ur och han kuppade händerna och fyllde dem med vatten som han sedan stänkte i ansiktet, och stirrade på sig själv.  
"Gör bara som du gör varje dag, le mot folk och låtsas att allt är bra" sa han lågt och log sedan, ett falskt leende, ett leende som inte avslöjade för människor hur han egentligen kände. Han låste upp dörren och lämnade badrummet och spelade åter sin roll, han var killen som nästan alltid log och aldrig hade ett bekymmer i världen.


	2. Det blir mitt sista år

Eleverna följde honom med blicken, det gjorde de alltid som om han plötsligt skulle döda dem. Fai motstod frestelsen att sucka, de skulle bara göra dem mer nervösa. Han kom tillbaka till kupén och såg att Scorpius hade fått sällskap av två bröder. Han visste att det ena var James Harry Jordan och det andra var hans lillebror Albus Severus. Fai visste att det var Ginnys och Lees barn. Fai hade aldrig pratar med någon av dem, mest för att de var yngre än honom och sedan för att de var få av den "goda" sidans föräldrar som litade på honom.  
"Det där är min plats" sa Fai och såg på James som mötte hans blick.  
"Jag ser inte att du sitter här" sa James vasst och Fai såg irriterat på honom, han var inte på humör för att leka lekar.  
"Nej men jag gjorde" sa han och tog ett djupt andetag "kan du vara vänlig att flytta på dig?" bad han.  
"Nej du får hitta någon annan plats att sitta på" sa James och Scorpius såg på Albus.  
"Jag vet inte om det är så smart att bråka med honom, det är han" sa Scorpius lågt "Det är han, du vet hans barnbarn"  
"James?" sa Albus tveksamt och såg på sin bror som bara log.  
"Jag vet vem han är" sa James och såg på Fai som lutade sig mot väggen och försökte bestämma sig vad han skulle göra.  
"Jaså, det vet du" sa Fai lågt och såg kallt på James.  
"Japp" sa James nöjt "Vad jag inte vet är varför du kalla Jezebel din far? Det syns att ni inte är släkt" sa James och log lurigt och Fai kände att hans ögon genast blev röda och James slutade le.  
"Ut här ifrån" sa Fai med iskall röst och de andra tre såg skrämt på honom, de visste att han menade allvar men de rörde ändå inte på sig. "Ut här ifrån" skrek nästan Fai och de reste snabbt och försvann ut genom dörren. Fai låste den och drog för gardinerna och satte sig ner på sätet och stirrade ner på sina händer. Han visste att han inte var lik Jezebel, men han tyckte inte om när människor på pekade det. Jezebel var i hans ögon hans far, oavsett vad folk sa. Fai visste att människor pratade om honom bakom hans rygg, det hade han alltid vetat. Det var naturligt att människor undrade saker om honom, men han gillade inte när de påpekade det eller frågade honom rakt ut. Han tittade upp när det knackade på dörren och han suckade och drog för gardinerna och tänkte be personen lämna honom i fred när han upptäckte att det var JJ eller som hon egentligen hette Jennifer Johnson, Angelinas dotter. Fai visste även att hennes far hade dött i kriget och att han hade varit dödsätare, men vem var inte nu för tiden?  
"Fai är du okej?" frågade JJ och steg in när han öppnade dörren.  
"Ja jag är okej" sa han lågt och satte sig sen ner.  
"Du är värdelös på att ljuga för mig" sa JJ och log roat, egentligen var Fai inte det, men han lät henne aldrig veta mer än vad hon behövde veta.  
"De gjorde mig bara lite irriterad, jag gillar inte när människor påpekar att Jezebel inte är min riktiga far" sa han lågt och mötte Jennifers bruna ögon, hon visste inte att Draco var hans riktiga far, han hade bara sagt till henne att hans far var en man Cara hade träffat en sommar och sedan hade försvunnit och varför skulle hon inte tro på det?  
"Vad de än säger så är han din far" sa JJ och satte sig ner bredvid honom och lutade sig mot honom. "Strunta i dem, klubba?" sa hon och han kunde inte låta bli att skratta.  
"Alltid samma JJ" sa han och tog klubban från henne och stoppade den i munnen.  
"Ja om jag inte är det, vem skall då vara det?" sa hon och Fai nickade, det var sant. Han tittade ut genom fönstret och såg hur mörkt det var och han förstod att de snart var framme och just då bromsade tåget in.  
"Vi är hemma" sa JJ och Fai log lite, han var inte säker på det, han kände sig inte hemma någon stans, han kände sig bara vilsen vart han än kom. Han reste sig upp och såg på JJ som gjorde honom sällskap och de gick av tåget.  
"Det här kommer bli det bästa året någonsin" sa JJ när de gick mot vagnarna och Fai log, det kommer i alla fall bli mitt sista år, tänkte han och klev på vagnen.


	3. Smärtsamma minnen

De landade i huset och hon gav sin man en arg blick, hon hade velat se tåget åka, se sin son försvinna. Draco släppte hennes arm och hon motstod impulsen att gnida den.  
"Försvinn" sa Draco och Astoria flydde medans hon hade chansen. Hon gick genom den stora herrgården och suckade, det var inte så här hon hade tänkt sig att vara gift med en Malfoy. Hon hade tänkt sig ett bra liv för sig och sin son, ett liv i lyx men hon var en fånge i sitt eget liv. Hon öppnade dörren till sitt privata rum och stängde den sen och sjunk ner på golvet. Hon såg på sina blåmärken och sedan på ringen på vänster handen. Hon tyckte mest synd om Scorpius som blev straffad för att Draco var bitter och Astoria visste varför, allt berodde på den där Cara. Trotts att det gått drygt tio år sen de gick åt olika håll, var han fortfarande besatt av henne. När Astoria tänkte på Cara kände hon sig genast dyster, hon borde inte varit med och plågat henne, och hon var förvånad över att Cara inte sökt hämnd. Hon hade egentligen fått utstå mer än hon själv, och Scorpius slapp sitta inlåst och nu var han i säkerhet på Hogwarts, långt bort från Draco. Hon tänkte på hur Fai och Cara hade reagerat när de sett dem och hon undrade vad Scorpius skulle säga om han fick reda på att Fai var hans halvbror. Astoria reste sig upp och gick fram till spegeln och granskade sig själv, hennes hår hade förlorat sin glans och hon såg ut att åldras trettio år och hon hoppade till när dörren flög upp och hon såg att Draco hade druckit men det var inget ovanligt, han kom alltid till hennes rum när han hade druckit och hon såg på honom med skrämda ögon, hon kunde inte kontrolera rädslan och Draco gillade att se henne rädd. Han gick mot henne och tog våldsamt tag i henne och puttade ner henne i sängen och hon slog huvudet i säng stolpen och genast såg hon två Draco och hon visste inte vem av dem som var den verkliga. Hon kände hans händer på hennes kropp och hon tänkte just putta bort honom när han ramlade ihop på henne och hon tappade andan och stirrade sen lättat upp i taket. Långsamt började synen bli normal och hon puttade ner honom på golvet och satte sig upp i sängen, hon drog på sig en kofta och såg på Draco som låg utslagen på golvet och hon funderade på att fly, i alla fall ett tag. Hennes familj skulle frysa ut henne om hon skilde sig och då skulle Scorpius straffas och det ville hon inte. Men hon kunde försvinna korta stunder och det här var en sådan här stund. Hon var tvungen att prata med någon som visste hur man överlevde, hon var tvungen att prata med Cara. Men hon tvivlade på att Voldemorts dotter ville prata med henne, och hon skulle inte klandra henne. Astoria hällde upp ett glas vin som hon snabbt svepte innan hon transfererade sig till gatan där Cara bodde och hennes blick söktes upp mot lägenhetskomplexet och tvivlade plötsligt på sitt beslut, det var kanske inte så smart egentligen. Hon drog koftan tätare runt sig när vinden tilltog och hon skakade på huvudet, hon behövde veta hur Cara hade överlevt, hur hon och Fai hade klarat sig. Astoria förstod inte hur hon hade överlevt alla gånger Draco hade slagit henne och inte gångerna hon hjälpt till heller. Astoria tog ett djupt andetag och gick upp för trapporna. Hon stannade framför dörren och knackade sen. Det kändes som om tiden stod stilla innan någon öppnade dörren och hon såg på Cara som hade en obeskrivlig kyla i blicken och Astoria skruvade på sig  
"Vad vill du?" frågade Cara och Astoria började starkt ångra sitt beslut  
"Jag ville prata med dig om…Draco" sa hon lågt och Caras blick mjuknade lite och Astoria förstod egentligen inte varför.  
"Han slår Scorpius eller hur?" sa hon lågt och Astoria nickade och Cara släppte in henne i lägenheten och Jezebel såg upp från en bok och Astoria såg honom för första gången på nära håll och Astoria förstod varför Cara gillade honom, det var något med hela hans sätt som var fascinerande.  
"Vad vill du?" frågade han kallt och hon förstod varför, han brydde sig om Cara och det betydde att han avskydde henne.  
"Jag ville prata om Draco" sa hon lågt och Cara såg på dem  
"Jag sätter på te, sen kan du berätta om Scorpius" sa hon och försvann mot vad Astoria antog var köket. Egentligen ville hon prata om sig själv men hon fick väl prata om Scorpius då, hon gillade inte att Draco slog honom men det var mer synd om henne. Cara kom tillbaka med teet och ställde det på bordet och de slog sig ner.  
"Så berätta nu vad han gör?" sa Cara lugnt och hon tog ett djupt andetag, hon såg på dem båda och kände sig plötsligt osäker, hon ville inte att dem skulle döma henne och tycka att hon var en dålig mor eller fru, det var ju ändå Caras fel alltihop.  
"Jag tror inte det här var någon bra ide ändå. Allt är ju ändå ert fel, kunde ni inte bara låtit Draco vara lycklig hade det aldrig hänt, du borde inte sårat honom Cara" sa hon och såg in i de blåa ögonen innan hon transfererade sig hem till deras herrgård. Huset låg tyst och hon antog att Draco fortfarande sov eller var hos någon av sina älskarinnor, Astoria gick in i salongen och satte sig ner i fåtöljen och en av husalferna kom med ett glas likör till henne och hon stirrade på det.  
"Allt är ditt fel Cara, jag hatar dig! du tog Draco ifrån mig! och vad hände med dig Draco? Vart tog mannen jag älskade vägen?" sa hon argt och kastade drycken i elden som genast flammade upp våldsamt och hon lämnade salongen och gick mot sitt rum, livet var inte vad de var för tio år sedan, hon önskade bara att det kunde sluta upphöra och alla smärtsamma minnen skulle försvinna.


	4. Ännu en akt i hans teater

Fai satte sig ner vid Slytherinbordet och stirrade uttråkat rakt fram, han hatade sorteringen, den var alltid lika tråkig och utdragen.  
"Så det är Scorpius Malfoy" sa JJ och Fai såg på sin halvbror som precis hade kommit in i salen.  
"Det verkar så" svarade han bara och JJ log roat.  
"Du är alltid lika uttråkad under sorteringen" sa hon och Fai bara ryckte på axlarna och såg på Yaxley, som nu var rektor. Yaxley var faktiskt ganska schyst, men Fai tyckte ändå inte om honom som rektor, för han försökte alltid hålla ordning på honom. Fai hörde inte vad Yaxley sa, men det var alltid samma tal varje år, något om att Voldemort bestämde och han skulle ge dem det de vill ha, Fai hade sedan första året velat resa sig upp och tala om för dem hur fel de har!  
"Nu startar sorteringen" sa JJ och Fai bara ryckte på axlarna, han undrade egentligen bara vart Albus och Scorpius skulle hamna och han fick vänta en bra stund innan dem båda hamnade i Slytherin och han såg på dem och log elakt.  
"Fai! Gör inget dumt nu!" sa JJ varnande.  
"Jag tänker inte göra något dumt" sa han och la sen till "inte än" lågt och började ta för sig av maten när den kom fram.  
"Tänk att Jordans son hamnade här! undra vad hans morföräldrar tycker om det" sa Natalie Zabini när som satt framför dem och Fai ryckte på axlarna.  
"Kan jag hamna här, kan han det nog med" sa JJ och log lite.  
"Ja men du är ju kompis med mörkrets prins" skrattade Natalie och Fai såg argt på henne, han hatade det namnet, precis som iskungen. Han hatade egentligen alla namn de gett honom, mest för att ingen av dem stämde.  
"Vadå det är ju sant! Du är ju nästan alltid tjurig, och du verkar inte ha några känslor, iskungen" sa William Lovegood och Fai slöt ögonen och försökte att inte bli arg, utan han log falskt mot dem.  
"Jag vill inte att ni kallar mig det bara" sa han tålmodigt.  
"Som du vill, herre" sa Natalie och bugade och Fai reste sig argt upp och de slutade le, han vände sig om och lämnade bordet, att vara Voldemorts barnbarn, har sina fördelar, ingen stoppade honom. Fai gick ner mot fängelsehålorna och uppehållsrummet. Han behövde vara ensam, innan han gjorde något han skulle ångra. Människor, trodde att han inte tog illa upp när de sa saker till honom eller bakom hans rygg, när de stirrade på honom och gav honom öknamn. Han såg på de kalla stenväggarna och undrade om skolan hade varit lika dyster när hans mor gått här, hur många gånger hon och Draco gått här nere och skrattat och umgåtts. Han förstod verkligen inte hur hans far hade kunnat ändras så! Fai kom fram till porträttet.  
"Nagini" sa han uttråkat och förstod inte varför de var tvungen att ha Nagini, hans morfars orms namn som lösenord, men han kunde inte ändra det i vilket fall som helst. Tavlan svängde upp och han klev in i det tomma uppehållsrummet och slängde sig ner i sin favorit fåtölj och han var glad över att han skulle ha en halvtimme helt för sig själv i alla fall.  
"accio vodka" sa han och viftade staven och en flaska kom snart flygande och han hällde upp ett glas, han borde egentligen inte dricka han visste det, men det hjälpte honom att glömma smärtan, minnena och hur alla runt honom faktiskt hatade honom. Han svepte glaset och hällde upp ett nytt, men rörde det inte utan stirrade in i elden. Ibland undrade han om människor inte skulle ha det bättre utan honom? Om någon faktiskt skulle bry sig om han försvann, om någon skulle sakna honom? Hans mor skulle nog göra det först men sen skulle hon antagligen tycka det var skönt att slippa ha honom runt sig, och behöva skydda honom hela tiden. Jezebel skulle nog inte sakna honom, han var ju ändå inte hans riktiga son och han skulle få ha Cara för sig själv. JJ var väl den enda på skolan som skulle märka att han försvann, den enda som skulle bry sig. Men hon var den som var populär och hon skulle bli ännu populärare med honom ur vägen och Draco hans far, ja han skulle väl bli överförtjust om Fai faktiskt försvann. Draco skulle vara nöjd eftersom då skulle det han önskat för flera år slå in, att Fai inte fanns. Han svepte glaset och ställde det på bordet och såg på klockan, de andra skulle komma snart och Fai orkade inte se dem. Han reste sig upp och gick upp till rummet. Han hade bett om ett eget rum, just för att slippa alla andra och självklart hade han fått det. Hans mor hade med haft ett, men det var för att Dumbledore inte hade litat på henne. Fai stängde dörren bakom sig och låste den noga och satte sig framför brasan och tog en klunk ur flaskan och funderade på varför han hade fått överleva? Varför hade han inte fått dö i källaren hans far låst in honom i? han såg på flaskan och tog det sista innan han slängde sig i sängen med kläderna på. Ny dag i morgon, nya problem och ännu en akt i hans teater. Människor sa åt honom att leva livet, och han kanske skulle börja med det i morgon? Det var kanske inte för sent, tänkte han innan han somnade.


	5. Inte så högt

Fai vaknade på morgonen och kände huvudverken och suckade, han fick skylla sig själv. Han reste sig långsamt för att inte förvärra huvudverken och för att illamåendet skulle komma. Han drog på sig ett par svarta jeans och en svart skjorta, han struntade i uniformen idag, ingen sa ändå till honom. Han gick ut i uppehållsrummet och eleverna följde honom med blicken men han ignorerade dem, det brukade vara hans taktik, bara försöka ta sig igenom dagarna. Han gick in i stora salen och såg att taket var alldeles blått och solen sken in och han la handen för sina ögon och trollade fram ett par solglasögon och satte på sig.  
"Fai!" sa JJ och gav honom en allvarlig blick. "har du druckit igen?" frågade hon med en skarp röst.  
"Inte så högt" sa Fai och la ner huvudvärkstabletterna i vattenglaset.  
"Fai, vi har pratat om det här! du kan inte dricka på skoldagar" sa JJ och Fai ignorerade henne, han behövde inte att hon lekte hans mor just nu. Fai tog en smörgås och såg sedan på Nott när han gav dem schemana och konstaterade att de hade svartkonst med Rahl och han visste att det skulle bli ett helvete, Rahl hatade honom och Fai hade inte direkt höga tankar om sin nya lärare heller.  
"Det är nog inte så farligt" sa hon uppmuntrande och hade Fai inte haft ett bultande huvud hade han skrattat.  
"JJ han har hatat mig enda sedan han blev dödsätare" sa Fai och reste sig upp från bordet och gick mot klassrummet och JJ kom springande efter och tog tag i honom.  
"Fai vad är fel? säg inget för det är inte sant" sa hon och granskade honom allvarligt.  
"Jag är bara trött, okej" sa han undvikande "och jag blev bara trött igår när alla kallade mig en massa saker. Det är inte alltid så lätt när halva skolan hatar än"  
"Det är inte sant" sa JJ och kramade om honom.  
"Inte, du kan ju fråga runt" sa Fai och besvarade inte kramen, han förtjänade den inte.  
"Jag lovar att det finns människor här som bryr sig, jag bryr mig, dina föräldrar bryr sig och det finns säkert massa elever som bryr sig" sa JJ vänligt och log mot honom "men kom nu innan vi kommer försent till lektionen" sa hon och de gick in i klassrummet och Rahl såg surt på Fai.  
"Så du bestämde dig för att dyka upp? Bara för att du är mörkrets herres barnbarn betyder det inte att du kan komma in här som en rockstjärna och tro att du äger världen och är bättre än alla andra" Rahls röst var kall och Fai stirrade på honom bakom solglasögonen, han visste mycket väl att han inte var bättre än alla andra, det hade Draco gjort klart för honom när han var liten och låst in honom. Fai funderade på om han skulle stanna eller gå. JJ såg bedjande på honom men han orkade inte med en lektion där Rahl skulle i bästa fall bara håna honom och i värsta fall använda crucio på honom. Han stängde dörren bakom sig och gick ner genom korridoren, eleverna såg på honom och han önskade att ingen av dem skulle störa honom för han orkade inte med det. Han märkte inte vart han hade gått förens han stod framför porträttet till uppehållsrummet och han gick in. Fai satte sig framför brasan och njöt av tystnaden, han älskade att vara ensam, särskilt när han hade baksmälla, men ensamheten varade inte så länge när Scorpius och Albus kom in.  
"Fai får vi sätta oss?" frågade Scorpius och Fai såg inte på dem men nickade ändå, det var inte hans uppehållsrum.  
"Varför har du solglasögon på dig?" frågade Albus och Fai vände huvudet mot dem.  
"Baksmälla" sa han bara undvikande och de såg undrande på varandra. "ni förstår när ni blir äldre" sa han och reste sig upp.  
"Fai vem är din far?" sa Albus och Fai tvärstannade. "jag tänkte bara på att du och Scorpius är jätte lika"  
"Det angår inte dig! jag lägger mig inte i din familj" sa Fai och undvek att se på dem, han visste att han skulle få problem när Scorpius började på skolan, de var väldigt lika.  
"Din morfar gör det" sa Albus bestämt.  
"Jag vill inte höra vad han gör" sa Fai bestämt och gick upp till sitt rum. Var de tvungen att ta upp hans far och morfar. Han stängde dörren och sjunk ner längs dörren till golvet och tog av sig glasögonen och stirrade tomt fram. Ibland undrar han varför han försökte? Det kändes som om han var fast i ett hål och varje gång han försökte komma upp föll han ner igen. Han la sig trött på golvet och stirrade rakt fram och minnena från källaren återvände och han kände tårarna rinna men han gjorde inget för att hindra dem, och när de slutade rinna reste han sig upp och la sig i sängen. Någon timmes sömn kanske skulle få honom att glömma allt. Han tänkte på vad Severus hade sagt de gånger han pratat med honom  
"Lyckan är en dröm, lidandet verklighet"  
Det var så Fais liv var och han tänkte inte förneka det för sig själv, det var bara alla andra som inte skulle få veta det, det var hans hemlighet för alltid.


	6. Om jag bara kunde hjälpa honom

Hon stod med brevet i handen och hon visste inte vad hon skulle ta sig till. Hon hade vetat ett bra tag hur det låg till, men hon hade aldrig velat pressa honom utan hoppats att han skulle berätta självmant. Han log alltid mot henne och låtsades som om allt var bra, men hon såg bortom leendet och sorgen och smärtan som fanns där bakom.  
"Cara är du okej?" frågade Jezebel när han kom ut ur sovrummet.  
"Jag vet inte, jag är orolig för Fai" sa hon och mötte Jezebels blåa ögon och han kom fram till henne och drog in henne i en omfamning.  
"Vad är det som gör dig orolig?" frågade han lågt och strök henne över kinden.  
"Jag vet att du ser det också! Du ser att han inte är lycklig" sa Cara lågt och slöt ögonen "JJ skrev ett brev om att Fai hade druckit igår och det är inte likt honom och jag undrar om det är Scorpius som gör det?"  
"Vet Scorpius om att de är bröder?" frågade Jezebel  
"Nej inte var jag vet. Jag tror knappast någon av hans föräldrar har berättat det, men de är ändå lika. De har båda typiska Malfoy drag" sa hon och såg ut genom fönstret.  
"Men tror du verkligen att det bara är det som stör honom?" frågade Jezebel och Cara skakade på huvudet och det blonda håret hamnade framför ögonen.  
"Nej jag tror Rahl har en del med det att göra. Må helvetet ta den mannen" sa hon lågt "jag vet hur mycket han hatar Fai och jag vet att han gör vad som helst för att bli av med honom"  
"Varför anställde din far honom?" frågade Jezebel  
"För att han tydligen är en utmärkt dödsätare och lärare" sa Cara tvivelaktigt och Jezebel fnyste.  
"Men din far är som han är" sa Jezebel och Cara kunde inte annat än att hålla med.  
"Jag tror att det är en av sakerna som kan gnaga Fai med, han kommer inte från den lättaste familjen, inte ens nu när människor inte vet att Draco är hans riktiga far" sa Cara och såg ut genom fönstret.  
"Jag antar att du har rätt kära du" sa Jezebel "Så vad skall vi göra?" frågade han  
"Jag kan inte tvinga honom att säga något för det skulle inte fungera. Fai är lika envis som jag är" sa hon lågt och funderade, Fai var hennes son och han ville aldrig såra henne utan i stället log han hela tiden och Cara såg att det åt upp honom inifrån och ut. Hon hade hört honom gråta på nätterna när han var mindre och nu när han var äldre visste hon att han drack i mellan åt, hon kände sig så hopplös för varje gång hon frågade så fick hon alltid svaret "Det är bra" men hon visste att det inte var det. Men hur hon skulle få honom att säga något visste hon verkligen inte. hon såg på Jezebel och suckade lite.  
"Jag antar att vi får ge honom tid, antingen berättar han för oss eller så får jag försöka prata med honom ordentligt" sa Cara bestämt  
"Jag hade hoppats han skulle sagt något självmant vid det här laget" sa Jezebel och drog handen genom håret.  
"Ja det hade jag med hoppats på, men jag antar att han inte vet vad han skall säga. Jag undrar vad Draco egentligen gjorde med honom?" sa Cara lågt och mötte oroligt Jezebels blick som lugnande kramade om henne.  
"Du fick tillbaka honom, det är huvudsaken" sa han mjukt och Cara skakade på huvudet.  
"Ja jag fick tillbaka Fai men det är inte samma Fai som Draco tog" sa hon lågt "han har brutit ner honom, och även om alla människor anser att jag skall vara tacksam för att jag har honom hos mig igen så är ändå en del av mig sorgsen. Jag saknar det barnet som Draco tog ifrån mig, han var så bekymmerslös och lycklig. Jag älskar Fai det gör jag verkligen men det smärtar mig att se hur han ändrats och vad Draco tog ifrån honom och hur han kunnat vara" sa hon lågt  
"Jag förstår hur du ser det men, en dag kanske han kan hitta en balans mellan båda sina jag" sa Jezebel och Cara log hoppfullt  
"Ja det är du som är doktorn här och expert på såna här saker" sa hon leende och Jezebel nickade. "jag hoppas bara den dagen kommer fort, för jag vill se honom skratta och vara glad på riktigt, och att han skall slippa ut ur mörkret" sa Cara och la sen brevet i fönstret och log mot Jezebel innan de gick ut ur lägenheten för att möta några ur orden.


	7. När någon berättar sanningen för en

Fai låg i sängen, han var arg på JJ för att hon hade skrivit till hans föräldrar. De behövde inte veta att han mådde dåligt eller att han drack! Han visste också att JJ hade gjort det för att hon brydde sig, men trotts detta var han arg på henne. Den blonda mannen reste sig upp från sängen och bestämde sig för att lämna rummet, han behövde vara ifred och tänka. Dörren gled upp när han tryckte ner handtaget och lämnade sitt egna rum, uppehållsrummet var fullt av människor och det var egentligen inte så konstigt eftersom skoldagen var slut. De flesta såg på honom med en blick av respekt blandad med rädsla.  
"Fai!" ropade JJ men han gick bara förbi henne utan att ens se på henne. Han gick snabbt genom korridoren och var glad över att ingen stoppade honom, för den som hade försökt hade han nog sprängt i bitar. Han gick ut genom porten och tog ett djupt andetag, han kände sig lite friare. Fai gick ner mot sjön som låg spegelblank och han gick u på bryggan och såg ner i vattnet. Han bestämde sig för att lägga sig på mage och trät knarrade lite när han ändrade position men accepterade det snart. Fai mötte sin egen spegelbild, han såg in i de blåa ögonen, ögonen som hans mor hade, han såg på sin ansiktsform och den påminde om Dracos och sedan det blonda håret som var så typiskt båda hans föräldrar. Han skvätte argt med handen i vattnet så det bildades ringar och han slapp se sig själv.  
"Du verkar arg!" det var ett konstaterade inte en fråga och han såg upp på sin morfar som stod där. Fai valde att inte svara, det skulle ändå inte göra någon skillnad. I stället frågade han  
"Vad gör du här?"  
"Det angår inte dig" svarade Voldemort och Fai fnös, alltid lika hemlighetsfull. Eleverna på skolan trodde att det måste vara underbart att ha Voldemort som morfar, men det var ett helvete. Fai visste aldrig vart han hade honom och till skillnad från hans mor var Voldemort inte alltid vänlig mot honom. "Men jag är förvånad över att du är kvar här! Du är en sådan besvikelse att du inte borde få gå här. Du kan tacka din mor för att du går kvar för hade jag bestämt hade du blivit relegerad för länge sedan" Voldemorts röst var kall och även om Fai inte visade det blev han alltid sårad när hans morfar var sån här, Fai hade högsta betyg i alla ämnen och han var en utmärkt trollkarl men vad han än gjorde verkade det inte duga för mörkrets herre.  
"Du borde vara en av de mäktigaste trollkarlarna, du har Salazarblod i dina ådror och Malfoy blod! Trotts det är du patetisk, men jag antar att det har med att Draco är din far! Och att den där Jezebel har uppfostrat dig" sa Voldemort och Fai såg ner i vattnet, Voldemort verkade ha en sådan dag då alla runt honom var ovärdiga på något sätt, ja alla utan Cara. "Jag är förvånad över att du faktiskt lever! Att ingen dödat dig eller att du inte tagit ditt eget liv! Ingen vill ju ändå ha dig i livet! Har du inte fattat det än? Draco låste in dig! Cara väntade med flera år innan hon hämtade dig och hon ångrar det nu! Jezebel tycker det är jobbigt att han måste lära dig en massa saker! Den där JJ som du kallar vän, är hon ens där när du behöver henne? Nej och vet du varför? För att hon inte bryr sig! Och för mig kan du lika väl försvinna med en gång! Ingen kommer sakna dig ändå Fai!" sa Voldemort kallt och Fai kände hur han stirrade på honom. Fai kände hur tårarna samlades bakom ögonlocken och försökte hindra dem att falla men han kunde inte, Voldemort hade rätt, ingen skulle sakna honom om han försvann.  
"Nu gråter du med! hur fick jag dig som barnbarn?" frågade han besviket och Fai reste sig upp och knuffade sig förbi sin morfar och flydde in i slottet. Eleverna följde honom med blicken när han rusade upp för trapporna och in i det första tomma klassrummet han kunde hitta. Han sjunk ner i ett hörn och drog upp knäna till hakan och slog armarna om dem. Han kände tårarna rinna längs kinderna men ingen kunde se honom så vad spelade de för roll. Hans morfars ord ringde i öronen, inte bara för att de sårade honom utan för att det var precis vad han tänkte, och om någon annan än honom tänkte det så inbillade han sig det knappast. Det är kanske är bäst om han försvinner! Hans mor blir fri från honom, Jezebel slipper ta hand om ett barn som inte är hans! JJ skulle snabbt få nya vänner och Draco ja han skulle bli överlycklig av att slippa honom. Han tog fram sin stav och såg på den och han visste vad han skulle behöva göra. Han mumlade ordet Sectumsempra och siktade på armarna och han såg hur blodet började sippra fram och hur det rann ner över armen och sen ner på golvet, han upprepade processen på den andra armen och lät sen staven falla till golvet och han stirrade rakt fram och kände hur han började bli snurrig och hur synen blev grumlig. Tårarna rann ner för hans kinder och landade i blodet och han slöt ögonen och allt blev svart.


	8. När ingen kan svara på varför

JJ satt framför brasan och suckade, hon hade inte menat att göra Fai arg, men Cara hade bett henne skriva om det var något och de båda var oroliga för honom. JJ visste inte vad som hade hänt med Fai, men hon visste att han inte mått bra, det hade hon nästan listat ut med en gång de blivit vänner och om Cara var orolig var det nog allvarligt. Hon hade nämligen fått uppfattningen om att Cara inte var den som oroade sig i onödan, hon var en av de starkaste kvinnor hon träffat, och hon hade hittat balansen mellan det goda och onda. JJ skakade på huvudet, det var så mycket hon inte visste om Fai och hon visste inte hur hon skulle göra för att förstå honom.  
"JJ?" sa en röst bakom henne och hon vände sig om och mötte Scorpius blick och nickade. "Jag vet inte om det är något men jag såg Fai rusa upp för trapporna och han såg ledsen ut, precis som jag kan göra nä…" Scorpius stannade mitt i meningen och JJ undrade vad han hade tänkt säga, men hon sköt nyfiken åt sidan och nickade, om Fai bettet sig så när det fanns andra runt omkring var det allvarligt.  
"Kan du visa mig vart han tog vägen?" frågade hon vänligt och Malfoys son nickade och JJ reste sig upp och tog undan en brunhårslinga från ansiktet och de lämnade uppehållsrummet.  
"Är han alltid så där ledsen?" frågade Scorpius plötsligt och JJ stannade och såg på honom.  
"Nej det är han inte, men det är inte alltid så lätt att ha Voldemort som morfar" sa JJ bara och Scorpius nickade. JJ fick en konstig känsla av att den blonda pojken visste något mer, eller kunde förstå Fai på något konstigt sätt.  
"Han sprang upp här och in i något av klassrummen" sa Scorpius  
"Hur vet du?" frågade JJ  
"Jag hörde en dörr som slogs igen" sa han och JJ nickade och försökte minnas vilka klassrum som var tomma när de gick upp för trappan. Hon mindes att första klassrummet som låg till höger var tomt. Hon gick fram till dörren och Scorpius stod bredvid henne och hon undrade om hon skulle be honom återvända till uppehållsrummet, men det var ändå han som sagt till henne att Fai verkat sorgsen så hon kunde inte med. Hon tryckte långsamt ner handtaget och dörren öppnades och hon sökte med blicken över rummet och hon fann Fai liggandes på golvet i hörnet längst fram. Ljuset som fönsterna släppte in fick honom att se ut som en ängel. Det blonda håret såg vitt ut och hans hy var vit som ben. Hon såg på blodet och ryckte till och sprang fram till honom.  
"Fai vad har du gjort?" sa hon förfärat men fick inget svar. Hon kände hur hennes händer blev blodiga när hon rörde Fais armar. Blodet på golvet blött ner hennes klädnad och hon såg förskräckt på honom.  
"Lever han?" frågade Scorpius skrämt och JJ nickade  
"Spring och hämta Yaxley och be honom skicka bud till Fais föräldrar! Kom sedan till sjukhusflygeln" sa hon och Scorpius lämnade snabbt rummet. JJ såg med tårarna rinnandes längs kinderna ner på Fai. Hon förstod inte vad som hade fått honom att göra det. Mådde han verkligen så dåligt? Eller hade det hänt något? Vad var det som han dolde för henne? JJ drog fram staven och fick Fai att sväva framför henne. "Fai håll ut" bad hon när hon började gå mot sjukhusflygeln. JJ önskade innerligt att de inte skulle möta någon, hon ville inte att de skulle få se Fai så här. Hon hörde röster och stannade och letade efter ett gömställe, men hon var i en korridor och det fanns inget. Hon kände paniken sprida sig och hur personerna kom närmare och när hon såg dem runda hörnet andades hon ut. Det var bara Yaxley och Scorpius. Yaxley såg förskräckt ut, han hade ett dystert ansiktsuttryck.  
"Jag tar honom" sa han och tog Fai i sin famn och de skyndade sig till sjukhusflygeln och både JJ och Scorpius fick springa för att hänga med i Yaxleys snabba steg och dörrarna flög upp och Isabell hoppade till och tappade brickan. Yaxley la Fai i en tom säng och Isabell var snart framme hos honom.  
"Vad har hänt?" frågade hon förfärat och JJ förstod att hon tänkte på vad som skulle hända med henne om hon misslyckades med att rädda honom.  
"Jag hittade honom så här" sa JJ sorgset  
"Sectumsempra" sa Severus som hade kommit in i sjukhusflygeln genom en tavla. Han såg sorgset ner på Fai och JJ såg upp på honom. Hon hade knappt pratat med den förra rektorn, men hon visste att han hade varit en fantastisk trollkarl.  
"Det borde jag ha anat" sa Yaxley och mötte Severus blick som nickade. Isabell såg på dem båda.  
"Jag kan inte bota det, jag vet inte vad det är" sa hon förfärat och hoppade till när dörrarna flög upp igen och Cara kom in tätt följt av Jezebel. Isabell backade i panik, Scorpius likadant vilket var förståligt, Yaxley flyttade sig av respekt och av vänskap och JJ mötte hennes blick när hon kom fram till Fais sjuksäng. JJ såg även hon skrämt på henne, hon hade ett ansikte av sten och hon visade inga känslor över huvudtaget och mannen bakom henne Jezebel, han såg ut att vara lika kall han. Cara drog sin stav och vände upp Fais armar och drog staven över dem och JJ såg fascinerat på såren läkte ihop.  
"Jezebel" sa Cara bara och mannen nickade och trollade fram ett dropp. Han satte ena nålen i Caras arm och den andra i Fais och JJ såg hur blodet for in i röret och hon var förvånad över att det inte var svårare än så, sen slog det henne att det hade med magi att göra.  
"Jag vill att ni alla går ut!" sa Cara befallande och Isabell försvann så snabbt hon kunde, Scorpius såg på dem båda och sen på Fai men lämnade sedan rummet.  
"Jag är på mitt rum i fall du behöver mig Cara" sa Yaxley och hon nickade utan att se på honom.  
"Jag stannar" sa JJ, det spelade ingen roll i fall de skulle tortera henne för att få henne att gå, Fai var hennes vän och hon tänkte stanna. Men till hennes förvåning nickade Cara bara. Severus såg ner på dem och JJ kände sig lite obekväm med det men hon sa inget. Hon studerade Fais föräldrar och såg sedan förskräckt på Cara när hon brast i gråt och la huvudet på Fais säng.  
"Varför Fai?" var allt hon frågade och JJ såg på dem båda, så Cara visste inte heller? Jezebel la en arm runt henne och även om han inte grät såg JJ sorgen i hans ögon, och hon såg samma sorg i Severus ögon. Det var då för första gången JJ förstod hur mycket de älskade Fai. "Fai du kan inte lämna mig, inte efter allt. Du måste kämpa! Du klarar dig igenom det! tänk på allt du redan klarat och jag finns här" sa Cara och JJ såg oförstående på Fai, vad hade han gått igenom? Frågorna var tusen och hon förstod att hon inte skulle få svar på någon av dem, inte just nu i alla fall. Jezebel kopplade bort droppet och Fai hade fått tillbaka lite av sin naturliga färg. Men han låg fortfarande helt orörlig och det var knappt att det syntes hur bröstkorgen höjdes och sänktes.  
"Vad gör vi nu?" frågade JJ försiktigt och Cara såg på henne med tårdränkta ögon och JJ var verkligen förvånad över att se henne så här. Varje gång hon träffat dem hade hon alltid lett och skrattat.  
"Vi väntar" svarade Jezebel i hennes ställe och JJ nickade svagt och såg på Fai, väntan var det värsta. Vad skulle hon göra om han aldrig mer vaknade? Skulle någon märka att han saknades? Någon annan än dem i rummet och skulle någon sakna honom? JJ ville visa Fai hur många som brydde sig om honom, men för det var han tvungen att vakna. Hon tog Fais hand och såg på honom, han såg ut som en ängel, det gjorde han alltid och snart kanske han var en.


	9. När planen misslyckas

Voldemort statt nöjt vid skrivbordet i sitt arbetsrum. Han skulle antagligen bli av med Fai nu, den pojken ställde bara till bekymmer för honom. Han var för mycket som Draco, för svag, för klantig och för mycket egen vilja, han kunde inte använda honom. Voldemort önskade att pojken vore lika smart som sin mor, men tydligen inte. Blicken höjdes när det knackade på dörren och han mumlade ett kom in. Bella öppnade dörren och Voldemort log svagt mot henne, han var på strålande humör och hon märkte det men log inte tillbaka.  
"Tyvärr så verkar Fai vara döende" sa hon sorgset. Voldemort visste att hon såg Fai som ett barnbarn och ja hon hade blivit som Caras mor så han kunde inte klandra henne.  
"Jag vet" svarade Voldemort bara och kunde inte låta bli att hålla tillbaka ett leende och Bellatrix såg undrande på honom. "Jag hade ett samtal med honom och ja det hade den effekten jag önskade"  
"Du gjorde vad?" sa Bella och han hörde ilskan i hennes röst "Hur kunde du? Hur kan du vara ett sådant monster?"  
"Bellatrix" sa han varnande, han må vara på gott humör och gilla henne men han tillåter inte vad som helst men Bella verkade totalt glömt bort vem hon pratade med.  
"Du är hans morfar! Personen som berättar en massa härliga gamla historier, som visar hur man gör bus och lär honom trollformler men i stället försöker du döda honom!" Skrek hon och gav honom en örfil och Voldemort kände hur smärtan framkom på kinden men han ignorerade den och såg argt på Bella, nu fick det vara nog. Han tog tag i hennes handled och såg in i hennes svarta ögon och såg skräcken där, hon hade precis insett vad hon hade gjort.  
"Det där var mycket dumt gjort Bellatrix" sa Voldemort och hans röst var kall som is när han bokstaverade varje bokstav. "Jag är den som bestämmer här inte du!" sa han kallt och puttade bak henne så hon for in i en bokhylla och några av böckerna föll ner över henne och hon såg omtöcknat på honom när han gick emot henne och drog upp henne på fötter, men trotts att hon var rädd såg han även ilskan i hennes ögon. Voldemort förundrades åter över hur bestämd Bella var, hade hon bestämt sig gick det inte att ändar på och nu var han ett monster. Voldemort fann det nästan lustigt att han hade torterat hundratals, dödat minst lika många om inte mer, men inte förens nu såg hon honom som ett monster. Han antog att det var för att Bella inte kände någon av de andra och då spelade det ingen roll vad han gjorde med dem, men Fai var annorlunda. Han funderade på att radera hennes minne, det var inte bra om hon skulle springa till Cara och berätta att han låg bakom det här. Han trodde att hans dotter knappast skulle uppskatta det, hon skulle snarare döda honom eller vad som var värre för honom, aldrig prata med honom. Voldemort hade redan gått igenom det en gång och han tänkte inte göra det igen. En kort stund förlorade han sig i de hemska minnena som rörde tiden då Draco hade hans dotter i sina händer och han var för blind för att se det. Det var en annan anleding till att han avskydde Fai så. Pojken hade fått hans underbara dotter att genom lida sex år av helvete och enligt Voldemort var han inte värd det. Att han själv skulle göra samma sak utan att blinka, tänkte han inte ens på. Mörkrets herre vaknade upp ur tankarna och såg på Bellatrix och höjde staven och han såg att hon förberedde sig på det värsta, men innan formeln han lämna staven knackade det igen och en man kom in innan Voldemort ens han svara och han såg lättad ut när hans blick vände sig till sin mästare och hans närmaste anhägnare.  
"Pojken överlever, han har vaknat! Fai kommer bli okej" sa mannen och Voldemort stelnade till och släppte taget om Bellas arm och hon föll ihop, men hon log stort. Sedan såg hon skrämt på Voldemort och skyndade sig ut ur rummet med den andra mannen tätt i hälarna. Voldemort skrek argt till och böckerna flög ut ur hyllorna och glaset i fönstret krossades och han kände hur en av skärvorna rispade hans kind och blodet började strömma ner. Men Voldemort lugnade sig snart och plockade upp ett glas från golvet som var hyfsat helt, det var en skärva hade lossnat på ena kanten men han fäste ingen vikt vid det när han hällde upp vinet och satte sig ner vid skrivbordet med ett leende på läpparna.  
"Så Fai lever! Inte länge till" sa han till sig själv och tillkallade Rahl


	10. Vem ger dig rätten att dö?

Den blonda pojken satt i en avlägsen korridor ihop krupen i ett fönster, han hade hittat den av en slump när han lämnat sjukhusflygeln. Han lutade kinden mot det kalla glaset och var glad över att han slapp den kännslokalla salen. Men det som gladde honom mer var att han hade sluppit vistas i samma rum som de andra, särskilt Cara. Hon skrämde honom något enormt inte bara för att hon kunde bestämma människors öde utan också för att de få gånger som hennes namn nämnts hemma hade hans far blivit som förbytt, han blev argare än vanligt. Hans ilska riktade sig mest åt hans mor men om hon inte var tillgänglig riktades ilskan mot honom. Ärret på underarmen från en flaska som hade kommit farande gjorde sig påkommet. Men ingen skulle någonsin få veta hur han hade det hemma och ingen skulle någon sin bry sig heller. Han var en Malfoy och fördomarna mot hans familj skulle alltid finnas där. Det blonda håret hamnade i ansiktet när han vred på huvudet för att se en annan del av skolgården, bilden av Fai var hela tiden synlig. Bilden av hur han låg vit och blodig på golvet. Han hade nog aldrig sprungit så fort som han gjorde när han sprang till Yaxleys kontor. Scorpius kunde inte förstå vad som fick Fai att försöka ta livet av sig. Han var den som hade allt, han var den enda på skolan med helt egen vilja, den som alla brydde sig om, ville vara med och han hade en familj som brydde sig om honom. Allt var så tydligt när hans familj, rektorn, JJ och även Snape den forna rektorn var samlade runt hans säng. Vad gav honom rätten att ta livet av sig? Han hade ingen rätt! Han hade inte rätt att anse att livet inte var värt att leva, han hade inte genomgått det som Scorpius genomgår! Han har inte fått stå ut med smärtan att bli slagen och hatad bara för att man fanns till. Scorpius kände ilskan bubbla upp inom honom, Fai visste inte vad smärta var. Hans största problem kunde tänkas vara att han inte fick det han ville ha eller att han hade för många beundrare. Eller så ville han ha uppmärksamhet, hans mor hade kanske skällt på honom för att han hade druckit, och det här var hans sätt att hon skulle tycka synd om honom och älska honom igen. Fai hade påmint honom om hans far Draco, när han druckit. Hans far drack det mesta av sin vakna tid nu för tiden, därför hatade Scorpius allt som hade med alkohol, den borde förbjudas! Och så kommer han som tror att han äger världen och dricker första dagen, han skulle bara veta vilka smärtor han vållar Scorpius. Men den yngre Malfoy tvivlade på att han ens skulle bry sig. Varför skulle han göra det? Scorpius var bara en av alla i raden av dödsätare. Den unga pojken lutade huvudet bakåt mot stenväggen och såg upp i taket, trotts att han redan kände stor avsky till Fai hade han varnat JJ, det hade varit något i Fais ansiktsuttryck som påminnit honom om sig själv, han hade nästan sett helt hjälplös ut och Scorpius visste inte varför han agerat som han hade gjort. Kanske var det för att han hoppades att någon skulle göra det samma för honom, kanske var det för att han kände igen sig eller så var det för att han tänkte att om han hade räddat Fais liv skulle han kanske bli populärare i hans ögon och hans egna liv skulle bli lättare. Men vad en anledningen hade varit så ångrade han sig nästan nu. Han hade när han tänkt efter förstått att Fai aldrig en skulle tacka honom eller se på honom. Han borde låtit honom dö, då hade kanske familjen Riddle dött ut! Men om han inte hade räddat honom hade kanske Cara och till och med mörkrets herre sökt upp honom och hämnats, den tanken skrämde honom. Men han var faktiskt mer rädd för Cara än mörkrets herre för vad han hört så visade hon aldrig känslor, när mörkrets herre var arg var han arg, när Cara var arg kunde hon lika väl le. Scorpius visste inte om det var sänt eller om det bara var något som ryktet sa, men han hade inga planer att ta reda på det. Den unga pojken hoppade ner från fönstret och började den långa färden ner mot uppehållsrummet. Han passerade några elever som viskade om att de sett Cara och Jezebel rusa in genom skolan och att de inte visste vad de betydde. Han hörde några andra elever prata om att det var bäst att inte gå ensam i korridoren, Jezebel var trotts allt känd för sina experiment som han utförde på människor och Cara hon fick vad hon ville ha och hon gjorde vad hon ville. Fai ansåg att just de här ryktena var lite väl överdrivna, han tvivlade på att Jezebel och Cara skulle kidnappa någon elev eller liknande, men det kanske berodde på att han visste anledningen till att de var här. Snart uppenbarades ingången till Slytherins sällskapsrum upp framför honom och han steg snabbt in genom det och han slog sig ner bredvid Albus som satt och läste en quidditchbok framför brasan. Malfoy den yngre sa inget utan tänkte bara orden.  
"Jag hatar dig Fai Riddle och om du inte dör tänker jag lära dig vad smärta är och när du vet det har du rätt att dö!"


	11. Hatar dem mig för att jag finns?

Fai öppnade långsamt ögonen och först trodde han att han var död, men sedan såg han att han inte var ensam, hans familj var där och JJ, han hade överlevt. Fai slöt ögonen igen, han ville vara död men inte ens det kunde han få vara.  
"Fai?" sa hans mor försiktigt men han kunde inte möta hennes blick, han förmådde inte att se på henne. "Fai, vännen, hur mår du?" frågade hon och han kunde nästan skratta, vad var det för fråga? Men han förstod att hon inte visste vad hon skulle säga, och vad fanns det att säga?  
"Jag mår bra" sa han bara kallt och tystnaden la sig och han tyckte om den, han njöt av tystnaden.  
"Fai varför gjorde du det?" frågade hans mor och tog hans hand och han öppnade ögonen och hon ryggade tillbaka och han visste varför, han hade sin morfars röda ögon han kände det.  
"Det angår inte dig" sa han kallt och satte sig upp i sängen. De andra såg undrande på honom.  
"Fai" sa Jezebel såg allvarligt på honom och la en arm på hans axel men han puttade bort den.  
"Rör mig inte" sa han och ställde sig upp och gick mot dörren utan att se på dem.  
"Fai! FAI!" ropade hans mor när han öppnade dörren och gick ut ur den "jag har förlorat honom förgått nu" sa Cara och han hörde henne börja gråta, trots det stannade han inte utan gick bara där ifrån. Korridorena låg öde och stilla, man hade kunnat höra en nål falla. Fai vek in på en sidokorridor som han visste skulle leda honom till en återvändsgränd, men därför visste han att han skulle få vara ifred där. Han svängde höger och såg på fönstret som tornade upp sig framför honom och han satte sig ner i hörnet och drog upp benen till hakan och böjde huvudet så att tårarna inte skulle synas. Varför hade de räddat honom? Varför hade de inte låtit honom död som han ville? Ingen av dem förstod honom, ingen av dem visste vilka mardrömmar han hade, ingen av dem hade sett det han sett. Ingen av dem hade rätten att bestämma om han skulle leva eller dö! Det var hans liv inte deras! Han hade dött för länge sedan, den dagen Draco låste in honom. Källaren hade långsamt brutit ner honom tills han var levande död och den dagen hans mor hade hämtat upp honom hade hans liv redan försvunnit. Han hade inget kvar att leva för. Fai önskade att han hade fått dö redan i källaren och slippas leva med minnena. De som alltid hemsökte honom, de var som vålnader i hans medvetande, de smög sig alltid på honom och plågade honom. Vålnaderna lät honom aldrig vara och han undrade vad han hade gjort för att förtjäna det? Han undrade varför han hade fötts till ett liv som var kantrat med smärta och lidande och ständigt bli påmind om hur mycket människor avskydden en. Han hade varit hatad från den stunden han föddes, Draco hade alltid hatat honom utan att han gjort något. Och när han blev kvitt Draco kom Voldemort och hatade honom utan anledning, den mäktigaste mannen i världen som var hans morfar och skulle älska honom ville inget annat än att se honom död. Rahl som ville ta hans plats, han ville ha hans ställning och gjorde vad som helst för att få honom ur vägen. Fai undrade om de hatade honom för att han över huvudtaget fanns eller om det fanns en anledning bakom hatet. Det var en av anledningarna till att han hade ansett att ta livet av sig var bästa utvägen. Minnena skulle försvinna, han fick själv välja när han skulle dö och slapp vänta på att bli mördad. Men han fick inte ens bestämma när han skulle dö! Han svor åt dem som hade räddat honom. Han skulle hämnas dem! Han skulle se till att de fick lida för att de la sig i det som bara angick honom. Fai reste sig argt upp och torkade tårarna. Han skulle hämnas på dem allihop! Draco som låst in honom och tagit hans barndom ifrån honom! Han skulle hämnas på Astoria som hjälpt Draco att misshandla honom och inte hindrat honom. Han skulle hämnas på Voldemort som ville döda honom bara för sakens skull! Och Rahl som ville ha hans plats, en plats han aldrig skulle få! Han skulle hämnas på JJ som var hans mors spion! Hon som rapporterade allt han gjorde, minsta lilla snedsteg! Han skulle hämnas dem som räddat honom och på sin familj som aldrig hjälpt honom! Han skulle hämnas på Jezebel som hade kommit on och försökt styra upp hans liv, den man som hade tagit hans mor ifrån honom! Han skulle hämnas på sin mor som övergivit honom! Hon som sagt att hon alltid skulle skydda honom och finnas där. Men hon hade låtit honom sitta i över två år inlåst! Och när han hade kommit ut hade hon pressenterat honom för Jezebel och Voldemort. Hon hade sett till att han överlevde och allt blev värre. Men trotts det kände han ett stygn av sorg när han tänkte på vad han ville göra med sin mor, hon hade egentligen lidit lika mycket som han. han skakade på huvudet, det fanns ingen återvändo nu! Han skulle inte sluta förens de alla låg döda vid hans fötter! Fai vände blicken bort från fönstret och gick med bestämda steg där ifrån.


	12. En medaljong och ett löfte

Cara satt och stirrade rakt fram mot dörren som Fai just stängt bakom sig, hon märkte knappt Jezebels beröring och det var inte fören Bella stod framför henne som hon först reagerade. Bella skulle inte vara här så vad gjorde hon här?  
"Cara är du okej?" frågade kvinnan som var som hennes mor  
"Nej jag är inte okej. Fai försökte ta livet av sig och nu pratar han inte med mig. Jag vet inte ens varför han försökte lämna mig" sa hon lågt och Bella såg ner på henne och bet sig i läppen  
"Jag vet varför, men du kommer inte gilla att höra det" sa Bellatrix lågt och Cara ställde sig upp  
"Bella berätta vad du vet!" sa hon en aning högre än vad hon räknat med och de andra såg på henne.  
"Din far…" Bella gjorde en paus och tog ett djupt andetag "Din far planerade det här, han ville ha Fai ur vägen så han sa till honom att han inte var värd något, att ingen brydde sig om honom och att Fai lika väl kunde dö"  
"Han gjorde vad?" Caras röst var inte hög utan snarare lägre än normalt men den var iskall och JJ ryggade undan och Bella sa inget, den som vågade göra något var Jezebel.  
"Cara" sa han och tog henne i sin famn.  
"Hur kunde han? Efter allt Fai varit igenom?" mumlade Cara in i Jezebels bröst och han strök henne över ryggen.  
"Jag vet inte men vi kan ta reda på det" sa han lågt och Cara nickade.  
"Ja min far har en del frågor att svara på" sa hon kallt och de transferade sig från slottet och landade utan för grindarna till hennes fars hus.  
"Är du reda?" frågade Jezebel och tog hennes hand, Cara svarade inte utan bara skakade på huvudet och de började gå upp för grusgången. Trotts att huset en gång i tiden hade varit vackert och praktfullt såg det nu ut som ett spökhus, man kunde tro att det inte var bebott. Hon förstod inte varför hennes far ville ha det så här? Men han hade alltid varit egen. De kom fram till dörren och först tänkte dödsätare stoppa dem men när mannen såg vilka de var bugade han och släppte in dem. Cara visste att hennes far satt i ett möte, hon skulle egentligen varit med om hennes son inte varit nära på att dö, något som hennes far anordnat. Hon gick mot mötesrummet och slog upp de stora ekdörrana som drämde in i väggarna och allas blickar riktades mot henne, men Caras blick var enbart fäst på sin far.  
"Hur kunde du? Jag trodde du var bättre än så! Jag litade på dig, han litade på dig! Du vet vad han varit igenom och du skadar honom mer! Hur kan du säga sådana saker till honom? Han är bara ett barn!" sa Cara och hennes far ställde sig upp och mötte stadigt hennes blick.  
"Hur jag kunde? Enkelt, han är i vägen för min plan. Och om jag inte visste bättre skulle jag tro att du älskar honom" sa Voldemort och Cara blev helt tagen, klart hon älskade honom, det var hennes son.  
"Vad hände med dig? Vart tog den far jag kände för så många år sedan vägen?" sa hon bara lågt och Jezebel stod vid hennes sida.  
"Jag kan fråga mig det samma? Vart tog min dotter vägen? Du var stark, nu är du svag. Du är bara en mor som skyddar sin son" sa Voldemort och Caras ögon blev röda.  
"Ja jag skyddar honom från en av de personer som jag inte skall behöva skydda honom ifrån!" sa hon och tog ett andetag "Jag borde gjort det här för länge sedan" sa hon och drog av sig medaljongen hennes far gett henne för så många år sedan och Jezebel förstod vad hon tänkte göra och tog av sig ett halsband med en tand, en baselisktand. Voldemort stod som förstelnad när hans dotter tryckte i tanden i medaljongen och den skrek till innan det åter blev tyst. Cara såg på den nu förstörda horrucruxen och slängde den på bordet framför sin far.  
"Kommer du efter mig eller Fai igen lovar jag att jag gör slut på resten av dig! Och det är inget tomt hot jag menar det! Du har svikit mitt förtroende för sista gången och nu får du stå ensam på toppen av maktens berg" sa hon och vände sig om och lämnade rummet. Hon hörde hennes far sätta sig ner och antagligen förstod han allvaret och vad skulle han säga till henne? Det fanns inga ord att yttra inte ens om han fann dem. Cara var sammanbiten och när de kommit utanför husets marker transfererade hon sig själv och Jezebel hem till lägenheten. Hon satte sig tyst ner i soffan, det hade smärtat henne mer att göra det än hon räknat med och hon kände sig tom utan medaljongen. Jezebel satte sig ner bredvid henne och hon la huvudet ner i hans knä och han strök henne över håret.  
"Sov nu så skall du se att det känns bättre i morgon" sa han lågt.  
"Stannar du vid min sida för alltid?" frågade hon honom och såg in i hans blåa ögon.  
"Nu och för alltid" sa Jezebel och Cara nickade och snart föll hon in i sömnens mörker.


	13. Jag tänker bara sitta här

Fai satt framför brasan i uppehållsrummet, på bordet låg en pergamentrulle med läxan han gjort i svartkonst när han avbrutit säg och i stället hade börjat på sin plan. Han tänkte ta i tur med Rahl först, den manen var inte bara utan efter hans plats utan han ville med största sannolikhet plåga honom så mycket han behagade innan han lät Fai dö. JJ satt bredvid honom och hon såg upp på honom när han rörde på sig och hon log.  
"Fai mår du bättre?" frågade hon vänligt och Fai såg på henne och nickade, han hade bestämt sig för att låtsas att allt var normalt, i alla fall tills han började döda dem en och en.  
"Ja jag mår bättre, förlåt om jag skrämde er" sa Fai ursäktande och JJ la ner sin läxa hon med och hon satte sig med benen korsade och såg på Fai innan hon tog hans händer.  
"Fai du är min bästa vän och även om du skrämde mig mer än jag kan uttrycka i ord så förlåter jag dig. Jag vet inte varför du gjorde som du gjorde mer än att din morfar sa saker till dig som inte var sanna, men jag hoppas du en dag kan berätta för mig" sa hon vänligt och Fai såg konstigt på henne när hon hade tagit hans händer, de var inget JJ brukade göra men han tog inte bort dem.  
"En dag kanske jag berättar, en dag" sa han lågt och JJ log.  
"Det är allt jag begär" sa hon leende "Och när den dagen kommer är jag här och lyssnar" Fai kunde bara nicka innan han reste sig upp och lämnade uppehållsrummet, det var verkligen inte likt JJ, var hon sån här bara för att han försökt lämna dem? Eller hade hans mor bett henne spionera igen? Nej det spelade ingen roll, hon skulle snart inte kunna säga något mer, men just nu var han på väg till Rahls kontor, han tänkte börja med sin plan i natt. Han slängde en osynlighets förtrollning över sig. korridorena låg tysta och han var tacksam för det, för han hade ingen lust att behöva tränga sig fram för att komma dit han ville. Han stod snart framför professorns rum och han puttade upp dörren och gick in. Rahl såg undrande på dörren och muttrade sedan när han reste sig upp.  
"Ung jävlar" sa han och smällde igen dörren, Fai tog snabbt fram ett sövande gift som han hällde i glaset innan Rahl kom tillbaka och satte sig ner. Allt Fai behövde göra nu var att vänta tålmodigt. Han satte sig tyst ner på en bänk och studerade sin professor, han tänkte ge honom en blodig död. Han log när Rahl drack av drycken och nu räknade Fai ner minuterna och snart hade Rahl somnat och Fai log. Han låste dörren och band sedan fast Rahl vid stolen och tog fram en kniv. Han bestämde sig för att faktiskt skada honom innan han vaknade för då skulle han vara försvagad när han vaknade och all smärta skulle komma på en gång. Han började med att sätta kniven i Rahls ben, rakt igenom musklerna och han drog sedan upp den och bestämde sig för att sedan såra honom på armarna, han drog kniven på insidan överarmarna och log när blodet började rinna och Fai drog fram en stol och slängde upp fötterna på skrivbordet och väntade nu på att Rahl skulle vakna. Han behövde inte vänta länge och snart kom hans lärare till sans och han skrek åt honom.  
"En sån ton du tar åt din härskare" sa Fai kallt och hans ögon var röda och för första gången tystnade Rahl och han verkade en aning rädd för Fai. "Det var bättre. Detta är mycket enkelt, du försöker ta min plats och mitt liv så jag skall enkelt ta ditt liv innan du tar mitt"  
"Men, du kan inte bara döda mig" sa Rahl och försökte komma på ett bra svar  
"Varför inte? Du försökte det samma med mig" sa Fai och körde in kniven i Rahls mage och han förundrades över hur lätt det var, hur mjuk magen egentligen var. Rahl skrek till när Fai vred om kniven och en flämtning hördes när han drog ut kniven och Fai såg ner på sina blodiga händer men han märkte knappt blodet.  
"Vet du vad? Jag tänker bara sitta här och se ditt liv rinna ur dig" sa Fai och satte sig ner igen med fötterna på skrivbordet. Han stirrade blint på Rahl som förtvivlat försökte komma loss innan blodlusten började ta ut sin rätt och han log elakt.  
"Jag har nog aldrig hört dig vara så fåordig" sa Fai.  
"Du kommer få betala för det, människor kommer hämnas mig" sa Rahl med en låg röst.  
"Och jag kommer vänta på dem, jag har fler människor än dig att hämnas på" sa Fai och tittade på Rahl när han hostade till och kämpade på att få luft och Fai suckade. "Nu tråkar du bara ut mig" sa han och ställde sig upp och skar halsen av professorn, blodet rann ner på händerna och hans vita skjortärmar var snart röda och han ryckte på axlarna och lämnade sedan rummet. Han la åter osynlighetsförtrollningen över sig och började gå mot sovsalen. Ett nöjt och lättat leende spred sig över Fais läppar. Rahl var borta och han behövde nu oroa sig för en mindre och det gladde honom. Han klev igenom porträttet och gick direkt upp till sovsalen där han bytte om, tog bort förtrollningen och tvättade av sig blodet. Han drog på sig en pyjamas och kröp till säng.  
"Jag borde gjort det tidigare" sa han lågt till sig själv innan han somnade.


	14. Ett glas för att fira,ett för att glömma

Fai stod vid strandkanten när nyheten nådde honom om Rahls död. Det var JJ som hade funnit honom, som vanligt. Han mötte hennes blick och till sin förvåning såg hon sorgset på honom.  
"Rahl är död, men jag anar att du redan vet det" sa hon kallt och Fai mötte stadigt hennes blick men sa inget om det, han förnekade det inte men han medgav det inte heller. "Fai du kom tillbaka blodig igår. Vad är det som händer?" frågade hon och Fai kunde tydligt höra desperationen i hennes röst.  
"Inget du behöver oroa dig för. Jag gör något jag skulle gjort för flera år sedan och du kommer förstå tids nog" sa han och tittade ut över den spegelblanka sjön.  
"Fai jag vill ha ett svar nu? Jag är din vän" sa JJ och han vände åter blicken mot henne men hans ögon var nu röda.  
"Du vill veta? Är du säker?" sa han och lutade sig närmare, han talade med en låg iskall röst JJ aldrig hört innan och han såg att hon inte var säker längre. "Jag skall visa dig vad som föresegår" sa han och tog hennes hand och trotts att JJ inte var svag hade hon inte kraft nog att kämpa emot Fai. Han styrde stegen mot den förbjudna skogen och han kände sig nöjdare när mörkret omgav honom, han hörde hemma i skuggorna, han antog att hans röda ögon lyste i mörkret. JJ började skaka när de stannade och han gick närmare henne och hon försökte backa men vägen blockerades av ett träd.  
"Du är min vän trotts det verkar du inte förstå" sa han kallt "Du förstår aldrig rädslan jag känner jag ser honom! Du förstår aldrig hatet jag känner gentemot honom! Du förstår inte varför jag vill hämnas. Allt du gör är att springa tillbaka till min mor som den hund du är" sa han och spottade i marken för att visa sin avsky.  
"Vem pratar du om? Voldemort?" sa JJ osäkert. Ögonen avspeglade hennes skräck och Fai log för första gången fick hon se hans riktiga jag.  
"Draco!" sa han hatiskt "Du ser det inte. Du trodde verkligen min far dog i kriget, men du såg inte likheterna" sa Fai som hatade att han liknade Draco.  
"Scorpius? Det är därför ni är så lika" sa JJ för att konstatera det uppenbara och Fai bara fnös.  
"Ja vi är bröder" sa han kallt och JJ försökte verkligen hänga med. "Men det angår inte dig längre" sa han  
"Menar du att vi inte längre är vänner?" frågade JJ med en ton av sorgsenhet och Fai log varmt och strök henne över kinden.  
"Nej JJ du kommer alltid förbli den enda vän jag hade, men jag skulle visa dig vad jag gjorde med Rahl" sa Fai och drog fram en kniv han hade i armen. JJ stirrade med uppspärrade ögon på kniven.  
"Jag gjorde enkelt så här" sa han och körde in kniven i hennes mjuka mage. JJ flämtade till och han log.  
"Fai varför?" sa JJ med en svag röst.  
"Du förrådde mig och trotts att du var min vän var du aldrig där för mig" sa han enkelt.  
"Fai jag älskar dig" sa JJ lågt och för en kort stund kom Fai av sig, sedan lutade han sig fram och kysste henne. Hon besvarade svagt kyssen.  
"Ja JJ du älskar mig och du är antagligen den enda jag älskar" sa han och tänkte efter, han räknade inte sin mor, det var en annan kärlek. "Men vår kärlek kan inte existera i denna värld av galenskap. Du förstår, jag tänker störta världen i fördärvet och jag vill inte se dig gå under så jag tänker se till att ditt liv avslutas här. så smärtfritt som möjligt" sa han med en mjuk röst och han såg på JJ som faktiskt grät.  
"Jag kommer vaka över dig från himlen och jag hoppas vi ses snart" sa hon lågt och Fai kunde inte annat än att skratta.  
"Min väg leder bara till ett ställe och det är direkt till helvetet kära JJ" sa Fai uppriktigt, han visste vart han skulle hamna men han hade inga planer på att ändra vägen han valt.  
"Jag finns alltid med dig Fai" sa JJ och Fai svarade henne bara genom att ta kniven och dra den längre upp så såret i buken blev vidare och blodet forsade starkare. Han kände hur hon blev svagare och Fai kände hennes puls sakta ner och snart var han det enda som hindrade hennes kropp från att falla mot marken. Fai backade och JJ föll till marken och han såg på henne, JJ var vacker och hon hade ett rent hjärta. Men att hon skulle dö för vad hon gjort var oundvikligt. Han satte sig ner och tog upp kniven och bestämde sig, han skulle spara hennes hjärta. Han skar upp huden runt hjärtat och tog sedan fram staven och sa  
"Accio Fais hjärta" och han kände att det inte gick lika lätt som det brukade och när han hade det i handen förstod han varför, han hade inte tänkt på revbenen, hjärtat var inte en del utan snarare olika klumpar. Fai reste sig upp och gick tillbaka till sjön, JJ:s hjärta var inte lika vackert som han trott, han stoppade ner händerna i vattnet som genast färgades rött. JJ:s hjärta sjönk genast mot botten för att snart vara borta för alltid. Fai såg på blodet som färgade kläderna och han undrade om han kanske inte skulle skaffa någon sorts av regnkläder som bara går att spola av blodet ifrån. Han suckade, vad var vitsen med att skölja av händerna när de redan var fläckade av blod? Han vände sig bort från sjön och gick tillbaka mot slottet. Han behövde ett glas nu, ett för att fira och ett för att glömma.


	15. Jag bestämmer vem som får leva och dö

Om någon hade frågat honom vad planen var hade han inte kunnat svara. Att planera låg inte för honom, trotts att de alla försökt få honom att lära sig vikten vid planer. Men det fanns för mycket som kunde gå fel vid dem så han hade helt enkelt bestämt sig för att kaus var bättre. När man handlade efter kaus fanns det inget rätt eller fel. Hans blick var stadigt fäst på hans händer. Han granskade dem och fann att de hade smuts under naglarna. Han började peta bort det, han ville se så prydlig ut han kunde nu. Han slängde en blick i spegeln som hängde på väggen, håret låg precis som det skulle och han granskade kostymen han hade på sig. Ett leende syntes på hans läppar, allt var perfekt, allt utom smutsen under naglarna. Han suckade och gick in i badrummet och letade fram en nagelfil. Det var inte det lättaste eftersom han inte hittade i detta badrum, men en stund senare satt han åter på stolen med rena naglar.  
"Så vart var vi?" frågade Fai och tog upp yxan han lagt på golvet. "ni kan så klart inte svara vilket är meningen. Jag vill att ni förblir tysta ett tag till" sa han och betraktade kvinnan och mannen framför honom. De båda var fastspända vid var sin stol, Fai hade sytt ihop deras munnar. "Jag har nämligen en förfärlig huvudverk idag och därför orkar jag inte höra er böna och be för era liv, för det är nämligen ingen ide" Han granskade kvinnan framför honom, hon såg vettskrämd ut och Fai förstod att hon fruktade för sitt liv, men också honom. Hon visste vem han var och varför han gjorde det, men det gladde bara Fai. Han ville att de skulle veta varför de dog, att de skulle få lida och att de skulle se vem de gjort honom till. Hans blick vändes mot mannen som däremot verkade vara likgiltig. Han verkade inte bry sig i fall han dog eller vad Fai kunde tänkas göra med honom. Det var som om han inte förstod alls. Som om han inte förtjänade att dö, eftersom han ansåg att han inte hade gjort något fel. Fai kände en ökande ilska inför detta, men han trängde undan den om ilskan tog över kunde han inte njuta av det. Fai tog fram saken som han lagt på sängen.  
"Jag tänker klippa bort tråden som gör att ni blir tysta och om ni skriker, ja låt oss säga att det bara blir värre för er" sa han allvarligt, saxen halkade på tråden för allt blod men det bekymrade inte Fai. Han ångrade dock genast att han tagit bort tråden från kvinnans mun när hon började snyfta.  
"Sa jag inte åt dig att vara tyst?" sa han och drog henne i håret och hon kved till och tystnade sedan. "Det var bättre" sa han leende. Han mötte mannens blick, en blick som log ondskefullt, som om han gillade vad han såg. Fais ögon färgades röda och han höjde yxan.  
"Jag tänker börja med dig" sa Fai och såg på kvinnan "först hade jag tänkt skona dig eftersom du bara varit medhjälpare, men sedan mindes jag skadorna du vållat mig och då bestämde jag mig för att inte skona dig. Hade du hjälpt mig hade du kanske fått leva" sa Fai och höjde yxan. Han satte den i kvinnans axel och hon kunde inte låta bli att skrika och Fai slog till henne. Hans huvud bultade och han visste att han druckit för mycket dagen innan, men sedan JJ:s död hade han inte varit sig själv. Han drog loss yxan från kvinnans axel och såg på blodet som färgade hennes klänning röd. Blodet som fanns på yxan när han hugg henne i benet. Blodet som snart täckte den vita drakskinsmattan. Blodet som fanns på hans händer. Trotts att kvinnan framför honom grät och försökte hindra honom slutade han inte. Han bestämde sig för att hugga av henne foten, för att höja smärtan. Det förvånade dock Fai att det inte var lika lätt som det verkat. Han fick kämpa sig igenom benet och satte sig utmattad ner på stolen när foten äntligen hade lossnat från sitt fäste. Kvinnan hängde med huvudet och Fai hörde henne gråta. Han vände sin blick mot mannen som såg honom, verkligen såg honom för första gången.  
"Jag trodde inte du hade det i dig" sa mannen med en kall röst och Fai gav honom en oförstående blick. Han var inte säker på om mannen menade något eller om han försökte vinna tid. "Våldet. Jag har alltid sett dig som en svag människa, någon som inte förtjänat att leva. Jag räknade med att du skulle dött för länge sedan. Men du har kämpaglöd som jag inte trodde fanns och du går i mina fotspår" sa mannen och log till Fais förvåning.  
"Jag är bara den du gjort mig till" sa Fai kallt och insåg att det var sant. Utan alla människor i hans liv hade han aldrig blivit den här personen. Och dem två som satt framför honom hade haft stor inverkan på honom.  
"Det här är ditt fel" sa kvinnan med en svag röst som avslöjade att hon inte hade lång tid kvar.  
"Tar du dig ton gentemot mig?" frågade mannen kallt.  
"Jag skall ändå dö, så ja det gör jag. Hade du bara låtit honom vara hade jag fått leva" sa hon och hostade upp blod.  
"Du valde själv den här vägen. Du visste vad du fick när du välde mig" svarade mannen kallt och spottade kvinnan i ansiktet. Fai såg likgiltigt på dem, för honom fick de argumentera hur mycket de ville de sista sekunderna av kvinnans liv. Det som förvånade honom var dock att de inte bad varandra om förlåtelse och förklarade varandra kärlek. Han hade förväntat sig det, men det bevisade bara vilka de egentligen var. Fai reste sig upp igen och höjde yxan, han svingade den mot kvinnans huvud som avskildes från kroppen och for igenom rummet för att landa på sängen. Mannen hade följt det med blicken men den var nu fäst på Fai.  
"Hon förtjänade det" sa mannen leende.  
"Precis som du gör" sa Fai och log större och placerade hugget i mannens mage. Han hörde flämtningen komma från mannen, men han tog ingen notis av det. Han kände på inälvorna som hade åkt ut, de var varma i hans hand och han log leende. Fai hade alltid gillat sådant som var varmt. Fai funderade på om han skulle utdela ytterligare ett hugg men bestämde sig för att vänta. Mannen skulle få känna livet rinna ur honom, så som Fai fått känna många gånger. Han hade dött fler gånger än han kunnat räkna men alltid blivit tvingad att komma tillbaka. Att tvingas återupplivas gång på gång gör smärtan mer outhärdlig. Fai började gå runt i rummet medan han väntade. Han såg ner på sin skjorta som nu var röd i stället för vit. Men det fick honom bara att le. Han såg på whiskeyn som stod på bordet och hällde upp ett glas till sig själv. Innan han åter satte sig ner på stolen.  
"Vet du hur länge jag har drömt om det här? Att få möta dig igen och visa dig var smärta är. Du tror att du kände smärta när du tvingades skiljas från henne? När hon bröt kontakten med dig?" sa Fai och mannen såg på henne och hans blick var nu ilsken.  
"Du vet inget om vad som hände" sa mannen sammanbitet.  
"Det är vad du tror, men jag var där och jag vet vad hon sa till dig. Du förstod aldrig varför hon bröt med dig. Du förstår inte hur mycket du har plågat henne, du tror att du visade henne kärlek men allt du gav henne var smärta och lidande" sa Fai och snurrade på glaset  
"Så du gör det här för att hämnas henne?" sa mannen lågt.  
"Delvis, men mesta dels för att hämnas mig själv. Men även om jag hade gjort det för att hämnas henne spelar det ingen roll för hon kommer också dö" sa Fai.  
"Skall du döda din egen mor? Cara?" sa mannen förbluffat och Fai log elakt.  
"Hon som alla andra förtjänar att dö" sa Fai enkelt.  
"Efter allt hon gjort för dig?" sa mannen och skrek till när Fai placerade ytterligare ett hugg i magen på honom.  
"Efter alla år hon lämnade mig i kallaren menar du? Ja hon förtjänar att dö. Ingen av er har rätt att leva" sa Fai vasst och slängde glaset i väggen. Mannen hoppade till hans förvåning till, Fai hade lyckats skrämma honom. "du ser jag bestämmer vem som skall leva och dö! Och i den här världen förtjänar vi alla att dö"  
"Du med?" frågade mannen tvivlande.  
"Ja jag med" sa Fai och höjde yxan en sista gång. hugget delade mannen på mitten och Fai tittade ner på honom utan medlidande "Farväl far" sa han bara. Han såg på Astorias huvud som låg på sängen, han hoppade de båda var i helvetet. Fai ställde ner yxan och gick ut ur rummet och ut ur herrgården. Han stannade och betraktade den utifrån, den var inte bara ful utan också hemsk. Han hatade platsen trotts att det var första gången han besökte den. Han höjde staven och satte eld på den, nu skulle den med allt dess innehåll fara till helvetet där de hörde hemma, och Fai skulle återvända till Hogwarts där han hörde hemma.


	16. Du kommer inte behöva vänta länge

"Cara?" rösten som ropade in i mörkret var låg, mannen behövde inte vänta på ett svar han visste redan vart hon befann sig.  
"Ja" sa en låg röst från det bortre fönstret, precis som mannen misstänkt satt hans fru i fönstret som hon alltid gjort när hon varit nerstämd. Han hade för länge sedan lärt sig att hon sökte tröst i mörkret och hos stjärnorna. Han stod snart vid hennes sida och hon mötte hans blick, men hon sa inget. Han visste att hon var nerstämd över det som stått i tidningen, inte över att de dött han förstod att hon var mer lättad än på många år, de skulle aldrig mer kunna skada henne. Han mindes den dagen för så många år sedan när de mötts i den fallfärdiga parken. Hur de två så fort funnit varandras tröst och hur de tagit sig igenom helvetet tillsammans, hur de dödat hans far den som plågat honom i alla år och nu var äntligen Draco och Astoria döda. Han visste inte vem av dem som var mest lättade, han eller hon? Men i denna stund var deras lycka bortblåst.  
"Jag förstår inte Jezebel" sa hon lågt och hon lät sin blick vandra mot stjärnorna.  
"Man förstår inte alltid allt" sa han lågt, han visste inte vad han skulle säga för att trösta henne, han visste inte ens om det fanns några ord som kunde trösta henne.  
"Vad har jag gjort för fel?" frågade hon sorgset och han satte sig bredvid henne i fönstret och slog armarna runt henne.  
"Du har inte gjort något fel. Du har gjort allt du kunnat, men vi båda visste att detta var något som kunde ske. Ingen vet egentligen vad som hände under de åren" sa Jezebel och märkte att hon grät när hennes tårar landade på hans hand. "Gråt inte kära du, gråt inte" sa han och försökte trösta henne, men han misstänkte att det skulle vara omöjligt. Han kände själv sorgen trotts att många ansåg att han inte hade rätt till det.  
"Men jag trodde aldrig det skulle gå så här fel, jag trodde inte han var så svårt skadad" sa Cara och Jezebel sa inget. Han visste att vissa skador som orsakades under barndomen inte visade sig fören man blev vuxen, han visste också att det mänskliga psyket var svårare att förstå sig på än man trodde. Människor brukade måla upp en bild av sig själv som man trodde andra ville se.  
"Har du pratat med honom?" frågade Jezebel och Cara skakade på huvudet.  
"Jag har inte vågat. Jag vet att det är fegt av mig, jag borde göra det men jag vet inte om jag klarar av att höra sanningen. Jag befarar att det är mitt fel, att han skyller det på mig och jag vet inte hur jag kommer hantera det" rösten var knappt hörbar och Jezebel fick anstränga sig för att höra.  
"Du gjorde allt du kunde för att få honom tillbaka. Du tog dig igenom ett helvete ingen människa borde överlevt. Tro inte att han skyller det på dig. Och du är inte feg, du är bara oroad över att något skall gå fel. Du vill inte förlora honom igen" sa Jezebel. Han visste hur svårt det var för henne, hur många gånger hade hon inte vaknat upp på natten i panik och rädslan över att han var borta igen. Jezebel kände sorgen över det. Han visste att ingen av deras sår skulle läka helt. Minnena skulle alltid komma tillbaka och när de gjorde det blev de bara värre och värre.  
"Jag har redan förlorat honom, jag vet inte vem han är längre. Han har blivit det jag var rädd för. Draco lyckades få fram det värsta i honom. Jag visste att det fanns en liten chans att han skulle bli den han är nu när jag och Draco fick barn. Både jag och han är demoner från helvetet och tillsammans fick vi djävulen. Jag trodde aldrig han skulle bli det monstret han är nu när han föddes men jag hade fel" sa hon lågt. Jezebel visste att det tog emot att kalla sin egen son för monster men trotts att det var en hemsk tanke så visste Jezebel att den var sann. De hade alla försökt få honom att bli något han inte var, försökt få honom att välja rätt väg i livet men de hade misslyckats. Jezebel kunde inte låta bli att tänka att det kanske var hans inverkan i pojkens liv som gjort honom till den han var, men han trodde inte det. Han befarade att pojken redan var skadad när de räddade honom.  
"Vad tror du han tänker göra?" frågade Jezebel lågt.  
"Jag vet bara vad jag skulle göra och jag kan bara gissa att han tänker göra likadant." sa Cara och Jezebel väntade på att hon skulle fortstätta "Jag tror han ger sig på min far först, och i denna stund kan jag inte klandra honom och jag tänker inte hindra honom. Jag kan inte stoppa min far men han kanske kan." började hon och Jezebel visste vad hon skulle säga sen, men han hindrade inte henne från att säga det "Jag tror att du står på tur efter det och jag är den han sparar till sist" sa hon med en låg röst.  
"Det ger oss tid att prata med honom och hindra honom" sa Jezebel uppmuntrande och Cara nickade.  
"Ja jag tänker se till att han inte kan skada dig" sa hon bestämt och Jezebel anade oro när hon sa det, inte bara för sättet hon sa det på utan också tomheten hon sa det på.  
"Jag ber dig att inte göra det" sa han och höll om henne hårdare. Han skulle inte klara sig utan henne, men allt han kunde göra var att be henne, han hade inte rätten att stoppa henne.  
"Jag tänker inte låta dig straffas för något som är mitt fel" sa hon och Jezebel förblev tyst. "Han är min son vilket betyder att det ä min uppgift att skydda dig. Jag tänker se till att Fai kommer efter mig" sa hon bestämt och Jezebel slöt ögonen.  
"Jag vet, jag har alltid vetat att den dagen då du lämnar mig skulle komma" sa han sorgset och Cara vände sig om och såg på honom.  
"Du har vandrat vid min sida genom helvetet och det älskar jag dig för, det här är mitt sätt att tacka dig. Jag vill inte att du skall behöva uppleva en plågsam död" sa hon och strök honom över kinden. Jezebel nickade långsamt, han visste att hon gjorde det för att hon ansåg att hon gjorde rätt. Men han hade redan bestämt sig för flera år sedan att den dagen hon försvann skulle han inte längre leva.  
"Jag kommer vänta på dig" sa Cara tröstande och Jezebel log svagt.  
"Du kommer inte behöva vänta länge" svarade han och hon nickade. Han var inte säker på om hon visste vad han menat men de sa inget mer. Hon lutade sig mot honom och han slöt ögonen, de klarade sig inte utan varandra de visste de båda två och att behöva göra det som skulle göras var något ingen av dem önskade skulle behöva ske. Men ingen av dem hade fått bestämma över sina liv och de båda visste att de aldrig skulle få göra det heller, vad de visste var att de hade rätten att bestämma när de skulle dö och den dagen skulle komma snarare än de trott.


	17. Du är för lik mig för att inte göra det!

Scorpius höll tidningen i ett järngrepp. Han tittade på bilden av huset som brann och han försökte förstå vad som hänt? Albus som satt bredvid honom i soffan hade försökt trösta honom något som inte var lätt då han inte visste varför Scorpius var nedstämd. Att hans föräldrar dött det visste alla på skolan och han kunde inte ta ett steg i korridoren utan att människor försökte trösta honom, men han behövde inte tröstas. Han var glad över att Draco var död. Hans far skulle aldrig mer kunna skada honom, Scorpius hade kunnat jubla om det inte var för att det inte passade sig en Malfoy. Han tittade sedan på en bild på Astoria, han mor och han försökte vara sorgsen men han kunde inte, hur han än försökte förmådde han inte. Hon hade aldrig skadat honom men hon hade heller aldrig hjälpt honom när Draco slagit honom. Han såg på huset som brann, det var nog det som smärtade honom mest att hans hus var borta. Han älskade det huset även om det var helvetet på jorden. Tidningen hade skrivit att det inte tordes vara en olyckshändelse, att herr och fru Malfoy varit döda innan huset började brinna. Scorpius undrade om de först hade slagit ihjäl varandra men hans mor hade aldrig vågat det. Kanske var det Voldemort som hade dödat dem, men det verkade inte som det. Nej Scorpius hade en egen teori, mordet på hans föräldrar liknade mordet på Rahl och JJ och trotts att ingen av de fallen hade någon misstänkt officiellt visste Scorpius att det bara kunde vara en person, Fai. Scorpius reste sig upp ur soffan och Albus tittade på honom.  
"Vad skall du göra?" frågade han oroligt och Scorpius tittade på sin vän.  
"Oroa dig inte Al, jag kommer tillbaka" sa han lugnande och gick upp för trappan som ledde till sovsalarna. Albus trodde antagligen att han gick upp till deras sovsal för att få vara ifred men Scorpius gick mot den ensamma dörren som låg bredvid alla sovsalarna och knackade på. Han var inte säker att Fai var där och om Fai skulle ha besök vore det korkat att storma in. Till hans förvåning öppnades dörren och han såg Fai stå vid fönstret och se ut i sjön. Scorpius klev snabbt in och stängde dörren.  
"Jag förväntade mig att du skulle kommit förbi för länge sedan" sa Fai utan att slita blicken från sjöns mörker.  
"Du visste att jag skulle söka upp dig?" sa Scorpius med en undrande ton. Han såg sig försiktigt runt i rummet, det var stilrent inrett med mörka möbler och en testeralmatta på golvet. Till hans förvåning hängde de tavlor på honom och hans familj på väggarna.  
"Klart jag visste, du är för lik mig för att inte göra det" sa Fai enkelt och Scorpius såg nyfiket på honom där han stod med ryggen mot honom.  
"Vi är inte lika" sa Scorpius bestämt och Fai skrattade kallt.  
"Vi är mer lika än du tror, inte bara genom utseendet. Jag vet att du som alla andra ser likheterna, jag vet att du som alla andra undrar hur det är möjligt." började Fai "Jag vet vad han gjorde mot dig, slagen kunde komma utan att du visste om det. Oftast var dem för att plåga din mor, men efter ett tag slutade hon bry sig och han slog dig bara för att få ut ilskan han kände. All ilska han kände bara för att han inte kunde få _henne_, min mor" sa Fai och Scorpius hade sakta backat undan från honom. Hur visste Fai allt det här? Det var ingen som visste om det här? Och om Fai visste varför hade han inte sagt till någon som kunde hjälpa honom när han var liten och bad om hjälp. "Säg mig gillar han fortfarande stryptag? Gillar han att döda dig och sedan återuppliva dig? Eller har han hittat en annan metod?" frågade Fai och Scorpius stod nu med ryggen mot dörren.  
"Hur…hur viste du?" stammade han fram och Fai vände sig mot honom och log elakt.  
"För att jag brukade vara som du, men jag kunde inte fly eller gömma mig. Jag satt inlåst i ett mörkt rum i två år. Han låste in mig där för att plåga min mor, för att få henne att göra som han ville och för att hon skulle stanna hos honom. Vad som hände med mig brydde han sig inte om. Men jag antar att vara en bra far inte är något som ligger för honom" sa Fai kallt och Scorpius förstod först inte vad han menat. Vadå far?  
"Menar du att han är din…far?" sa Scorpius försiktigt som om han inte ville tro det. Självklart hade han sett likheterna och många hade frågat dem men inte hade han trott att de var släkt.  
"Biologiskt ja. Men den mannen jag kallar far går under namnet Jezebel" sa Fai och tänkte på mannen som snart skulle dö.  
"Men du kom ju undan honom, hur gjorde du?" frågade Scorpius lågt och Fai höjde ett ögonbryn  
"Min mor räddade mig. Draco försökte ta sitt liv när han fått reda på att Astoria var gravid med dig. Cara och Lucius fann honom. Cara tog honom till Sankt Mungus där Jezebel räddade honom och fick ur honom vart jag var. Min mor, far och Voldemort hämtade mig ur min bur" sa Fai oberört. Han tänkte på Lucius och Narcissa som nu sedan länge var försvunna. Han misstänkte att någon hade mördat dem. Han sörjde dem inte då han inte känt dem men han visste att hans mor blivit sorgsen då de försvunnit.  
"Så var det därför min far alltid blev argare när Caras namn nämndes hemma?" frågade Scorpius och Fai ryckte på axlarna. Han antog det men han fann ingen mening med att svara pojken. "Så du dödade dem?"  
"Ja" sa Fai bara kallt, han tänkte inte ljuga om det. Han hade äntligen dödat två av hans värsta plågoandar och han tänkte ta åt sig äran för det.  
"Tack" sa Scorpius som hade börjat se Fai i nytt ljus. Fai hade upplevt smärta, han hade förstått vad han gått igenom och han hade kunnat göra det Scorpius inte klarat nämligen döda hans föräldrar.  
"Jag gjorde det inte för dig" sa Fai kallt och såg på Scorpius som gick emot honom. Till Fais förvåning kramade Scorpius honom.  
"Det spelar ingen roll, de är ändå döda" sa Scorpius och Fai stod som förstelnad. Han hade inte räknat med att någon skulle tacka honom, särskilt inte Scorpius. Men han kunde inte låta bli att le snabbt, ibland önskade han att han haft någon att dela smärtan med och Scorpius var denna någon som skulle förstå. Hans mor hade Jezebel och hon var inte intresserad av hans smärta, det var en anledning till att de båda måste dö. Fai la en hand på Scorpius axel en kort sekund innan han slutade le.  
"Gå nu innan jag dödar dig med" sa Fai kallt och Scorpius såg på honom, Fai såg så där olycklig ut som han kunde göra när smärtan blev för mycket. Men Scorpius vågade inte utmana ödet för mycket. Han kände inte Fai tillräckligt bra och han ville inte dö. Han lämnade snabbt Fais rum och gick mot sin egen sovsal. Det hade inte gått som han planerat eller ens trott, men han hade fått en bror.


	18. Helvetets eldar

Kniven föll mot golvet och gav ifrån sig ett metalliskt ljud när den träffade stengolvet. Blodet rann från hans fingrar men det var inget han reagerade på, han hade för länge sedan slutat reagera på blod. För honom var det ett tecken på att livet nu var över, att personen inte mer skulle andas. Det var först när han hade blodet från någon annan på sig som han visste att han hade vunnit. Den här gången var segern större än förväntat. Trotts att han hade varit bestämd hade han inte räknat med att segra, han hade förutsatt att det var hans blod som skulle flyta denna natt. Det var först nu han kom till insikt vad han faktiskt hade gjort. Han kände hur krafterna rann ur honom och de få stegen till stolen som han nu satt i hade tagit all hans kraft. Hans blåa ögon granskade synen framför honom. En syn som hade fått vem som helst att drömma mardrömar i flera år, en syn som hade fått andras magar att vända sig och mitt i detta satt han utan att reagera. Det han reagerade på var hur trött han var, hur han började ge upp. Han lutade huvudet bakåt och hans blick fastnade på blodet och hjärnsubstansen i taket. Han visste att han borde försvinna från platsen innan någon fann honom men han förmådde inte, nej han ville njuta av segern en liten stund till. Han studerade blodet när det droppade ner från taket och landade i pölen på golvet. Pölen som hade samlats under hans fötter. Han kände doften av bränt kött och vred på huvudet för att upptäcka att delar av tarmen som landat vid brasan, hade fattat eld. Han suckade och petade in resten i den sprakande elden för att undvika ett brinnande helvete. Han hade ingen större lust att uppleva helvetes eldar riktigt än, han var inte klar. Han studerade ögonen som han ställt på skrivbordet, ögonen som liknande hans egna. Han granskade dem noggrant och han var glad att Jezebel hade lärt honom dissekera organ, särskilt ögonen. Det var något han hade gemensamt med sin far, ögon. Enligt honom fanns det inget vackrare än ögonen, det var livets själ. Han tog ner en burk från en av hyllorna och la ögonen i dem och log.  
"När du ser på mig nu kommer du förstå vem jag egentligen är" sa han till ögonen och log. Han stoppade ner dem i väskan som stod på golvet och han suckade då han insåg att alla pappren i den hade blivit blodiga. Det störde honom inte egentligen, men det hade underlättat om han hade kunnat använda sina antäckningar, men vad var det egentligen för mening med att plugga när världen snart skulle gå under? Hans blick fastnade på huvudet som låg vid hans fötter och scenen fick honom att le. Mannen som hade haft hela världen vid sina fötter låg nu och bugade för någon annan. Han tittade på det bleka ansiktet som saknade ögon. Han tittade på bakhuvudet som nu blottade det som fanns kvar av hjärnan. Trotts att såret i huvudet var djupt hade det inte varit det dödliga hugget. Nej det som dödat honom var såret i magen, den unga pojken hade upptäckt att han orsakade mest lidande hos sina offer och mest lindring i sin egen smärta när han skar upp deras magar. I samma stund som inälvorna flöt ut över golvet och livet lämnade hans offer fick hans själ mer liv än någon annan gång. Han tittade på levern som låg vid sidan av kroppen och förundrades över hur den såg ut. Den var röd och motbjudande att vissa kunde äta lever var något han inte förstod. Han tittade på blodet och undrade hur det skulle smaka. Han stoppade ner fingrarna i det och förde dem till munnen, det varma blodet gav en underlig smak. Han skulle inte beskriva den som motbjudande men knappast som någon höjdpunkt, det smakade snarare tomt. Han skakade på huvudet och reste sig upp och granskade den döda mannen. Han låg helt orörlig på marken, för första gången fick han känna smärtan som han orsakat andra inte minst sitt barnbarn. Benen på mannen var brutna och på underarmen stack de ut ur kroppen, magen var uppsprätt till lungorna, ögonhålorna tomma och kalla, nacken var bruten och halsen avskuren. Enligt honom själv var det en vacker syn, en vackrare syn än han sett på länge. Ett stort leende syntes på pojkens läppar då han tpg upp väskan och hängde den på axeln innan han öppnade dörren.  
"Farväl du å mörkrets herre. Det var inte världen som fick dig på fall utan jag, pojken som du underskattat hela hans liv. Men utsidan avslöjar inte allt och det fick du lära dig idag. Du trodde du var oövervinnlig men den som sätter sig själv på en piedestal skall se att fallet ner blir längre och hårdare än han trott." rösten var tom och kall "När vi ses i helvetet kanske du ser vem du gjorde mig till och inte föraktar mig"  
"Tänker du ta över efter honom?" rösten som kom från mörkret utanför tillhörde Bellatrix. Trotts att hon var som en mor för hans egna mor så kände han henne knappt. Hon var en av de få han inte hade någon plan på att bragda om livet, ty hon hade aldrig lagt sig i hans liv. Hon hade älskat honom men på avstånd och han hade inget otalt med henne, så hon kunde få leva.  
"Nej jag vill inte ha något med det hela att göra" sa han kallt och tittade på kvinnan som kunde kalas hans mormor.  
"Det ante mig" sa hon lågt och såg sorgset på den man hon hade älskat. "Jag önskar dig all lycka till Fai" sa hon och la en hand på hans axel innan hon gick in till den döda mannen. Han hade bara nickat innan han hade försvunnit ut i mörkret. Nu hade han bara ett uppdrag kvar, mordet på sina föräldrar.


	19. När morgondagen gryr

Tårarna rann ner för kinderna, och hon gjorde ingen ansats att hindra dem. Hon hade trott att tårarna skulle utebli i denna stund men hon hade fel. Hur mycket hon än hade hatat det han stått för och för det han gjort, men han hade ändå varit hennes far. Trotts att hon sagt att hon aldrig mer velat se honom kände hon en saknad. Hon mindes åren utan honom då hon inte velat något annat än att få tillbaka honom och nu, ja hon visste inte.  
"Prinsessan?" rösten var låg nästan som en viskning och när hon vände sig om stod Bella där. Det var första gången hon såg Bella sorgsen. Hennes mor var inte alltid glad men på något sätt heller aldrig sorgsen och nu när Bella hade tårar i ögonen kunde Cara inte annat än att krama om henne.  
"Förlåt" sa hon lågt ut i mörkret. Cara hade inte tänt lyset då hon kände sig tryggare i mörkret och om ljuset lös på henne kändes det som om det inte gav henne samma rätt att sörja.  
"Varför ber du om ursäkt vildkatten?" frågade Bella och tog henne på armlängsavstånd.  
"Jag kunde stoppat Fai, jag visste vad han planerade. Det har jag vetat ett bra tag" sa hon och tittade skamset ner i marken.  
"Cara" sa Bella och tvingade henne att möta sin mors blick. "Jag var där när Fai dödade honom, jag stod utanför men jag stoppade honom inte. Jag har sedan länge vetat att den dagen då Voldemort dör skulle Fai döda honom. Ingen annan skulle våga eller ha kraft nog att göra det" sa Bella bestämt "Och ingen begär att du skall stoppa Fai. Precis som Voldemort alltid skyddade dig och aldrig skulle kunna skada dig, så skyddar du alltid Fai och kommer inte kunna skada honom" Bellas röst var tålmodig när hon förklarade, nästan som om hon trodde att Cara åter var en liten flicka. Men Bellatrix hade fel, Cara skulle kunna skada Fai för att rädda dem som hon älskade, eller det var i alla fall vad hon hoppades.  
"Kommer du på begravningen?" frågade Bella och Cara skakade på huvudet.  
"Jag vill inte se vad Fai har gjort med honom, dessutom måste jag prata med min son" sa hon sorgset. Hon visste att det inte kommer sluta bra. Antingen kommer hon och Jezebel dö eller så kommer hennes son dö.  
"Jag förstår, men vad du än väljer så kommer det lösa sig till det bättre" sa Bellatrix tröstande. Cara visste att hon ljög men hon kommenterade det inte.  
"Är ni okej?" Cara tittade upp när Jezebel stod i dörröppningen, hon förmådde inte svara utan bara skaka på huvudet. Jezebel kom fram till henne och Bella backade så han kunde krama om sin fru.  
"Jag är här, vi tar oss igenom det här" sa han och tittade på Bellatrix som börjat gå mot dörren. Han höjde ett ögonbryn men hann aldrig ställa frågan.  
"Det är bättre att ni får vara ensamma och själv har jag en begravning att ta hand om" sa hon sorgset och Jezebel nickade medlidande. Han hade aldrig gillat Voldemort det kunde han inte förneka, men han visste att de båda kvinnorna höll honom kär. Han hörde Bellatrix stänga dörren och han satte sig ner i soffan och Cara satt bredvid honom. Hon var lika tom och frånvarande som hon varit när han först mött henne. Det var ofattbart att det redan gått så många år och att de överlevt. De fanns stunder då han trodde att livet skulle sluta, men på något sätt hade de båda överlevt. Han kunde nästan skratta då den som skulle få dem på fall var pojken som de kämpat för att få tillbaka. Han undrade om Fai faktiskt hade förstått vilket helvete hans mor hade fått genomlida för att få tillbaka honom. Jezebel tvivlade på det, han anade att pojken ansåg att världen vänt sig emot honom. Kanske hade den det också men i de stunder då världen är emot en de är då man förstår vilka som är ens riktiga vänner. Men Fai hade inte insett det och det smärtade Jezebel.  
"Jezebel" sa Cara lågt och såg på honom, den tomma blicken smärtade honom.  
"Ja?" svarade han efter en stunds tveksamhet och såg på henne. Han märkte hur hon knöt händerna och försökte samla sig.  
"Nu när min far är död så…så betyder det att det är min tur" sa hon lågt. Jezebel visste att hon skulle ge sig av, men det smärtade honom mer än han gav sken av. Han ville inte göra det jobbigare för henne än det redan var.  
"Jag vet" sa han lågt och tog hennes händer. "Jag har alltid vetat att du en dag kommer lämna mig"  
"Se det inte så, jag kan komma tillbaka" sa hon och även om det lät hoppfullt så hon det utan glädje.  
"Både du och jag vet att det inte är sant" sa han lågt, han tvivlade inte på hennes kunskaper som häxa utan på att hon skulle klara av att döda Fai. Hon nickade sorgset hur mycket hon försökte övertala sig själv att hon skulle klara av det så visste hon att det var en lögn, det hon verkligen hoppades på var att kunna övertala Fai att komma hem.  
"Jag hoppas att jag kan få honom att förstå" sa Cara och Jezebel nickade.  
"Hoppet är det sista som försvinner" sa Jezebel och hon nickade. "Stannar du natten igenom?" frågade han och hon nickade.  
"Jag stannar tills morgonen gryr sedan ger jag mig av" sa hon och la sig ner bredvid honom i soffan.  
"Det blev som Draco ville" sa han lågt och Cara tittade på honom "Vi får inte vara tillsammans för evigt" Cara kände genast skuld över att lämna honom ensam kvar. Hon hade funderat på att fly men ett liv på flykt var inget riktigt liv.  
"Gudarna har haft något emot oss sen den dagen vi möttes, men jag är glad över den tiden jag fick med dig" sa hon och tog hans hand. "Utan dig hade mitt liv slutat för länge sedan" sa hon och undrade hur många gånger om hon inte hade dött utan Jezebel? Hon tittade in i hans blågrå ögon och log svagt.  
"Vi klarar oss helt enkelt inte utan varandra" sa Jezebel och hon nickade.  
"Om gudarna så vill, ses vi igen" sa hon och slöt ögonen.  
"Om gudarna så vill" sa Jezebel lågt och suckade. Gudarna hade aldrig velat som de velat. "Jag älskar dig" sa han till Cara men hon hade redan somnat. Han drog en filt över dem och la armarna runt henne, det var nu han önskade att han aldrig mer skulle behöva vakna. Men han visste att när morgondagen kom skulle han vakna ensam och när morgondagen kom skulle han ta sitt sista andetag.


	20. Hälsa henne

Han såg på brevet i handen, det var från hans mor. Egentligen hade han inte blivit förvånad över att hon skrivit, men han hade blivit förvånad över att hon inte anklagade honom för något utan endast ville prata. Det var åtminstone vad hon skrev, Fai tvivlade på att hon bara ville prata, och det stadiet hade de passerat för så många år sedan. Han rynkade pannan åt att hon ville möta honom här på skolan. Hon hade kunnat välja vilken plats som helst men hon valde ändå skolan. Fai såg på kniven som låg framför honom på bordet och tog upp den. Han var inte säker på om han skulle använda den men han kände sig inte längre hel utan den. Han gick mot dörren och slogs genast av oväsendet utanför.  
"Hon är här? Vad gör hon här?" sa en av eleverna nervöst och Fai log, han förstod att det handlade om hans mor.  
"Hon kanske tänker hämnas sin far" sa en annan elev och Fai hade faktiskt inte slagits av den tanken att hans mor kanske skulle hämnas hans morfars död. Han trodde inte det men han var inte säker. Han gick förbi eleverna och ut ur uppehållsrummet, han behövde vara ensam innan han skulle möta sin mor. Han var inte säker på att han skulle klara av det, men han var tvungen. Hon hade svikit honom och hon precis som alla andra skulle behöva betala för det.  
"Fai?" rösten kom bakifrån och han vände sig om för att se Scorpius stå där. Pojken såg förvirrad och skrämd ut på samma gång, men ändå var det något bestämt över honom. Ibland slogs Fai över hur lika de var.  
"Ja?" frågade han och såg på pojken som han hade börjat kalla broder.  
"Är hon verkligen här?" frågade han och Fai förstod att Scorpius syftade på hans mor och nickade. "Du tänker döda henne, eller hur?" sa Scorpius och Fai såg en glimt av sorgsenhet och han var förvånad. Brydde sig Malfoy om vad som hände med hans mor.  
"Ja jag tänker döda henne" sa Fai bestämt och såg förvånat på Scorpius när han kramade om honom.  
"Jag trodde inte du brydde dig om min mor?" sa Fai och Scorpius skakade på huvudet.  
"Det gör jag inte heller. Men tänk om det är du som dör" sa Scorpius och Fai var förvånad, hade hans bror så lite tilltro på honom.  
"Tror du att jag kommer dö?" frågade Fai och såg på honom och Scorpius tittade ner i backen. "Tror du det?" sa Fai lite skarpare.  
"Jag vet inte. Men Fai det finns en anledning till att människor fruktar henne" sa Scorpius lågt och undvek att se på Fai. Han visste att Fai var en duktig magiker men han hade hört att Cara var bättre.  
"Ja men jag är hennes son och hon kommer inte skada mig" sa Fai självsäkert, hans mor älskade honom det var han säker på, han visste att hans mor inte skulle kunna skada honom.  
"Jag hoppas du har rätt" sa Scorpius och tänkte på att hans mor sagt att hon älskat honom men hon hade skadat honom ändå, inte fysiskt men psykiskt när hon lämnat honom hos Draco.  
"Kom, gå den sista biten med mig" sa Fai och Scorpius nickade svagt och började gå med sin storebror.  
"Vad tänker du göra med henne?" frågade Scorpius nyfiket och såg p kniven i Fais hand.  
"Jag vet inte, jag har inte bestämt mig ännu" svarade Fai enkelt och tittade på tavlorna som hängde i entrén. Scorpius nickade och undrade vad som hade hänt om han hade försökt ge sig på Fai som han tänkt från början. Han undrade hur han skulle dött? För han visste att han skulle dött, han hade inte haft en chans mot Fai, det visste han nu.  
"Jag hoppas det gör dig gladare" sa Scorpius lågt. Han var inte säker på att det skulle göra Fai gladare men han visste inte.  
"Det kommer lätta en börda från mina axlar i alla fall" sa Fai som antog att han skulle känna sig helare när han fått svar på sina frågor och hämnats. Scorpius var inte säker på att hämnd var bästa sätt att läka såren i själen men vad visste han?  
"Hälsa henne från mig, innan du dödar henne" rösten kom från en av tavlorna och Fai tittade upp på Severus. Han hade aldrig fått lära känna honom, men han visste att den forna rektorn hade varit hans mors gudfar och att de stått varandra nära.  
"Hur…" började Fai men Severus avbröt honom.  
"Hur jag visste? Du har glömt att jag lever i tavlornas värld och kan vandra vart som helst. Och du är inte så svår att läsa av" sa Snape barskt, han verkade inte så glad över vad Fai skulle göra men Fai brydde sig inte direkt.  
"Jag skall hälsa henne" svarade han bara och såg på Scorpius. "Jag måste gå nu. Ensam" la han till när Scorpius tänkte börja gå "Om allt går som planerat så ses vi snart"  
"Jag hoppas vi ses snart och lycka till" sa han och kramade om sin bror som försvann ut genom dörrarna för en sista gång. Scorpius visste att han med största säkerhet aldrig skulle se Fai i livet igen. Han skulle nu bli helt ensam i världen, han vände sig om för att slippa höra skriken som skulle uppstå.  
Fai kände skuld när han gick ut genom dörren och lämnade Scorpius, men han var tvungen att göra det här ensam. Det här var hans strid, hans uppdrag och hans ensak. Han började gå ner mot sjön där hans mor skulle vara. Han såg hennes siluett i solnedgången. Det här var sista gången solen skulle lysa på henne, men Fai log han var snart klar och snart skulle han få ro. Ty livet skulle börja när de sista andetagen hos hans mor drogs.


	21. När minnena kommer tillbaks

Solens strålar glittrade på sjön, hon hörde hans steg på den steniga stranden innan han klev ut på bryggan. Hon hörde hur han tog de få steg över träet tills han stod bakom henne.  
"Jag var tveksam till om du skulle komma eller inte" sa hon med en sorgsen röst. Hon fingrade på kniven hon höll gömd i sin arm. Hon visste att hon inte skulle kunna döda honom direkt, men hon hoppades att hon skulle kunna skada honom soppas mycket att han avled. Den döden skulle bli hemskare men han skulle kunna ha en chans att överleva och som hon hoppades ändra på sig.  
"När ens mor kallar kommer man" sa han med en hånande röst. Hon kände inte igen den. Den Fai som nu stod bakom henne var inte den Fai hon kände. Att se honom förändras så smärtade henne.  
"Så du har kommit för att döda mig nu?" frågade hon med en låg röst. Fai blev förvånad över att hon sa det rakt ut. Han var inte säker på om hon visste vad han planerade. Men hans mor var inte dum, han hade anat att hon visste vad han planerade.  
"Ja" svarade han utan att tveka. Hon vände sig långsamt mot honom. Han höjde ett ögonbryn när hon log mot honom. Att hans mor kunde le i en stund som denna förvånad honom.  
"Att du blev den som skulle få mig på fall förvånar mig fortfarande. Att den som jag kämpade för att få tillbaka är den som kommer hämnas mig är inget annat än ironiskt" hon gjorde en paus och såg in i hans blåa ögon. "Jag befarar att du skall hämnas på mig för att jag inte hjälpte dig? Att jag lät dig vänta i två år innan jag bestämde mig för att du var värd att hämta. Att jag trodde att Voldemort skulle bli en bra morfar. Att du aldrig fick känna lycka är mitt fel?" frågade hon. Fai stirrade stint på henne.  
"Ja" var åter allt han kunde svara. Cara slutade le och hennes blick utbyttes till en plågsam en.  
"Gudarna skall veta att jag gjorde allt jag kunde få att få dig tillbaka. Gudarna skall veta allt jag offrade för din skull. Gudarna skall veta hur många gånger jag klamrade mig fast för att inte falla ner i dödens käftar, när allt jag ville göra var ett få dö. Gudarna skall veta att jag tvingades offra mitt ofödda barn för din skull. De skall veta att jag varje gång jag kunnat bli fri från Draco återvände till honom för din skull" sa hon och Fai kunde se tårarna rinna ner för hennes kinder. Han hade blivit chockad av att höra att han kunde haft ett syskon. "När jag är borta kanske du en dag också inser allt detta. Om inte kanske du kan se det när du dör." rösten var inte mer än en viskning och Fai kände hur sorgsen han blev av att se sin mor så här. Han kramade hårt om knivens handtag, han kunde inte vända nu. Cara såg på honom, allt hon ville göra var att omfamna honom, stryka honom över håret och säga att allt kommer bli bra. Men det blir aldrig bra igen, såren kommer aldrig läka. Världen blir sig aldrig lik igen. Hon visste vad hon behövde göra men för det behövde han komma närmare.  
"Snape ville att jag skulle hälsa dig" sa Fai lågt och Cara drog lätt på smilbanden.  
"Severus vet alltid vad som skall ske. Jag vet att han kommer vänta på mig när jag dör, precis som jag kommer vänta på dig när du dör" sa hon och log svagt.  
"Varför bad du mig komma hit?" frågade Fai utan att se på sin mor, han studerade bergen som solen gått ner bakom.  
"Jag ville träffa dig en sista gång innan jag dör" sa hon och gick ett steg emot honom. Hon visste att det inte skulle funka att be för Jezebels liv, enda chansen han hade var att hon dödade Fai innan han kunde döda Jezebel. Hon hoppades Jezebel fortfarande levde. Fai studerade henne vaksamt, men han sa inget.  
"Jag hoppas mitt blod kommer ge dig den frid du söker" sa hon och Fai skakade på huvudet.  
"Den frid jag söker kommer jag aldrig få, men blodet lindrar mitt lidande för en stund" sa han och hon nickade förstående.  
"Jag önskar bara du hade pratat med oss, med mig. Jag väntade på att du skulle öppna dig och prata med mig. Men till min bestörtning vände du dig inåt mer och mer. Jag visste att jag aldrig kunde tvinga ur dig svaren men det plågar mig att du inte litade på mig" sa hon och Fai såg in i sin mors sorgsna ögon.  
"Du visste?" frågade han förvånat.  
"Ja jag visste. Det är en mors jobb." svarade hon och suckade. "Jag ber dig att inte dra ut på det Fai. Jag vet vad du gjorde med de andra och jag klandrar dig inte. Jag förstår varför du dödade Rahl, hade du inte gjort det hade jag gjort det. Jag vet att JJ:s mord smärtade dig mer än du vill medge. Mordet på din far och Astoria var en befrielse för oss båda" sa hon och gjorde en paus. Hon tittade upp mot slottet. "Mordet på min far var något jag aldrig skulle klarat, men jag visste att du behövde göra det. Precis som jag förstår att du måste döda mig. Jag tänker inte hindra dig, men jag ber dig att låta mig dö fort" sa hon och Fai var förvånad. Han hade aldrig hört sin mor be för något i hela sitt liv. Men han nickade, han ville att det skulle gå över fort. Han gick fram mot henne. Han ville omfamna henne en sista gång innan hon skulle dö i hans famn. Han tog de tre stegen som skilde dem åt framåt och kramade sedan om henne. Hon slog armarna om honom.  
"Gör det du måste göra" sa hon och han nickade. Han höjde kniven och tryckte in den i hennes mage. Hon sa inget och han var förvånad över det. Men han anade att hon hade känt smärtan förr, hon var bekant med den.  
Cara hade känt hur kniven trängt in i magen, smärtan vållade upp inom henne men hon sa inget. Hon tog ur kniven hon hade i armen och tryckte in den i Fais rygg. Hon hörde hur han flämtade till när hon vred om den. Hon drog ur den innan han hann gör något och satte in den i sidan på honom.  
"Jag är ledsen Fai, men jag kan inte låta dig skada Jezebel" sa hon med en låg röst. Hon sjunk ner på knä när hon drog ut kniven ur magen. Hon tittade på Fai som också hade sjunkit ner på knä. Hon strök honom över kinden. Hon såg ilskan i hans blick och hur han tog tag om kniven.  
"Jag älskar dig" sa hon innan han skar halsen av henne. Cara föll ihop på bryggan och blodet i sjön under bryggan färgades rött. Fai kände smärtan i ryggen och sidan. Han såg på sin mors kropp framför sig. Han kände både lättnad och sorg över att hon var död. Han upptäckte till sin förvåning att han grät.  
"Tack för allt" sa han och strök sin mor över håret. "Jag älskar dig med" svarade han. Han tittade upp mot himlen och hoppades hon såg honom. Fai reste sig ansträngt upp, han hade ett mord kvar, Jezebel. Han samlade sina sista krafter och transfererade sig med kniven i handen till lägenheten. Han fann sin far ligga på soffan. Han var förvånad över att han sov. Jezebel var en människa som sällan sov, särskilt på kvällarna. Fai gick fram emot honom och såg hur blek han var. Fai la en hand på hans arm och kände hur kall Jezebel var. Han var redan död. Fai skrek till, han kan inte redan vara död, det var Fais jobb att döda honom. Han fann det välskrivna brevet ligga på bordet.

_Jag visste att hon skulle dö när hon lämnade mig i morse. Jag visste att hon begav sig till dig för att hoppas att du skulle finna den person du en gång varit och lägga ner kniven. Jag ville inte säga till henne att hon inte skulle lyckas. Men trotts det visste vi båda att hon skulle dö. Jag sa till mig själv för länge sedan att den dagen Gudarna tar henne ifrån mig följer jag henne till dödsriket. Ty mitt liv är inte värt att leva utan henne. Jag är ledsen att jag berövade dig möjligheten att avsluta mitt liv, men jag ville inte vänta med att återförenas med henne utan finnas där och trösta henne när hon steg in i de dödas rike. Vi älskade dig båda två och jag önskar att du kunnat se det. För mig var du alltid en son vad än folk sa. Och jag önskar jag kunnat berätta vad din mor fick gå igenom för att få tillbaka dig. Jag önskar jag hade kunnat tala om för dig vad min far gjorde mot mig tills vi dödade honom. Men jag var inte säker på att du skulle klara av att höra sanningen. Ty om Draco var ett monster var min far djävulen själv. Du ser att både jag och Cara hade problem med våra fäder, precis som du hade med din. Men du ville aldrig se det vi såg. Du stängde in dig i dig själv och såg bara det du ville se. Du straffar dem som inte förtjänar att straffas. Men jag skall inte klandra dig, du ser livet på ett annat sätt än oss båda. Du har valt att avsluta andras liv för att lindra din egen plåga. Jag hoppas det hjälper dig i jakten på dig själv. Den dagen du lämnar jorden kommer vi finnas där för dig. Trotts att du blev vår bådas död älskar vi dig och vi förlåter dig. Lev väl Fai och var på din vakt, du har skaffat fler fienden än du tror._

_Jezebel_

Fai var förvånad över hur lika hans fars ord var hans mors ord. Trotts det han gjort älskade de honom. Hur kunde de älska det monstret han blivit? Han förstod nu att deras död smärtade honom mer än det Draco utsatt honom för. Han hade inte förstått att de funnits där för honom. Han hade trott att han var ensam, men han hade alltid haft den hjälpande hand som hade kunnat rädda honom. Fai sjunk ner på golvet. Blodet rann från hans sår som hans mor givit honom i ett försök att stoppa honom. Han hade i ilskanshetta dödat henne utan att tänka. Han tittade på sin far som låg stilla med armarna längs sidan. Han fann det hjärtskärande att han älskat hans mor så mycket att han förgiftat sig själv för att få vara med henne igen. Fai tittade upp när någon öppnade dörren till deras lägenhet. Han såg till sin förvåning att Yaxley stod i dörren, men han var inte ensam han hade Scorpius med sig, men även Remus. Han hade inte träffat varulven på flera år och han var förvånad över att han var där. Remus gick fram emot honom. Han såg sorgset på Jezebel innan han satte sig på huk framför Fai.  
"Din mor var en vän till mig, hon fick mig för flera år sedan att lova att jag skulle ta hand om dig i fall det hände dem något. Jag tror att hon fruktade att Draco skulle döda dem båda om han fick chansen." sa Remus lågt. "Jag fick ett brev från henne i går kväll där hon förklarade vad hon skulle göra och vad som skulle hända. Jag förstod att hon bad mig ta hand om dig. Hon sa det inte rakt ut, hon ville att jag skulle göra det av egen vilja" sa Remus. Fai tittade in i de bruna ögonen. Han vände blicken mot Scorpius.  
"Jag behöver inte en ny familj" sa han lågt. "Ni kan inget göra för mig, men ni kan hjälpa Scorpius" sa han lågt. Den blonda pojken kom fram till sin storebror med en sorgsen blick.  
"Fai du skulle aldrig gett dig på din mor. Du borde förstått att hon skulle bli din död" sa Yaxley och Fai gav honom en trött men ilsken blick, i en stund som denna ville han inte ha en föreläsning om rätt och fel.  
"Tar ni hand om honom?" frågade han och vände sig emot Remus som log mot Scorpius.  
"Vi tar hand om er båda" sa Remus men Fai skakade på huvudet.  
"Allt jag vill är att ni skall ta hand om Scorpius inte mig" sa han och Remus nickade och Fai log lättat. "Kan jag få prata ensam med Scorpius en stund?" De äldre männen nickade och gick ut i trapphuset.  
"Scorpius, jag är ledsen över att behöva överge dig" sa Fai och Scorpius höll tillbaka tårarna.  
"Visste du att jag ville döda dig första gången du försökte ta ditt liv?" sa Scorpius lågt och Fai skrattade ansträngt.  
"Nej men jag är inte förvånad, de flesta hade velat det" sa han men blev sedan allvarlig. "Jag vill att du tar vara på ditt liv"  
"Du ser inte gladare ut. Jag trodde du skulle vara glad" sa pojken och Fai skakade på huvudet.  
"Jag hade fel. Jag förstod aldrig vad mina föräldrar offrade för min skull." sa han sorgset "Scorpius jag vill att du gör en sista sak för mig"  
"Vadå?" frågade Scorpius och Fai räckte honom kniven.  
"Kör in den i mitt hjärta" sa Fai och Scorpius skakade förskräckt på huvudet. "Jag har ingen ork till det. Mitt liv rinner ur mig, den här gången är jag bortom räddning. Men jag vill återförenas med mina föräldrar. Jag vill inte dö i ensamhet" sa han bedjande och Scorpius tog försiktigt emot kniven.  
"Jag är glad att jag fick lära känna dig Fai" sa Scorpius och darrade på rösten och Fai log.  
"Du gav mig hopp när jag behövde det som mest. Jag lovar att vaka över dig från andra sidan. Låt inte hatet över vad Draco gjorde emot dig nå dig. Låt inte sorgen över att jag är borta, dränka dig. Ni har en chans att bygga upp en ny värld, världen är eran och ingen annans" sa han leende "Och ta vara på Albus, han är en sann vän. Tala med honom när du mår dåligt. Jag begick ett misstag när jag trodde att JJ inte fanns där för mig, jag hoppas hon kan förlåta mig när jag åter får träffa henne" sa Fai och Scorpius nickade.  
"Jag kommer sakna dig" sa Scorpius samtidigt som han körde in kniven i Fais hjärta. Fai kände smärtan i kroppen de få sista hjärtslagen. Rummet fylldes av ett vitt ljus, han kände hur han lyftes ur sin egen kropp. Han tittade ner på Scorpius och la en tröstande hand på Scorpius axel innan han försvann in i ljuset. Han kände en lycka han aldrig känt förut, all smärta var försvunnen. Nu kunde hans liv börja på riktigt.  
Scorpius tittade på sin bror när han slutade andas. Han stängde de blåa ögonen och drog ut kniven ur hjärtat på honom. Han kände hur någon la en hand på hans axel och vände sig om men såg ingen. Han förstod att det var Fai som tröstade honom och log svagt. Scorpius reste sig upp för att gå ut till de båda männen som väntade. Han var nervös över vad de skulle säga. Han var inte säker på hur han kände inför att flytta in hos familjen Lupin. Han kände dem inte alls. Men han litade på Fai. Hans bror skulle inte insisterat på att Remus skulle ta an honom om han visste att han inte skulle få det bra. Scorpius hade redan tagit sig igenom ett helvete. Livet kunde inte bli värre, utan bara bättre. De båda männen tittade på honom när han kom ut med kniven i handen. Yaxley nickade och Remus la en beskyddande arm runt hans axlar. Trotts att han inte kände mannen, kände han sig lite tryggare.  
"Han är hos sina föräldrar nu" sa Scorpius lågt och Remus nickade.  
"Du gjorde det rätta, en dag kommer sorgen kännas lättare" försäkrade han och Scorpius nickade svagt. Han tittade upp mot den mörka himlen ovanför dem när han kom ut. Han hoppades hans bror hade funnit den friden han sökte. Scorpius skulle börja sitt egna liv nu, ett helt nytt liv. Han skulle leva det livet Fai hade gett honom. Han tittade på Remus när denna log mot honom.  
"Nu åker vi hem" sa han och Scorpius tittade på honom.  
"Får Albus komma över?" frågade han försiktigt, Scorpius behövde verkligen prata med sin vän nu.  
"Han är alltid välkommen" sa Remus och tog tag i Scorpius hand samtidigt som de alla tre transfererade sig bort från platsen och lämnade de döda bakom sig. De ville alla lämna de hemska bakom sig, förlusten av människor de höll av och skulle sakna, men minnena skulle alltid komma tillbaka till dem, ingen skulle glömma dem, ingen ville glömma dem. Men när minnena kommer tillbaks skulle ingen hindra dem.


End file.
